Luchando Por Un Sueño
by Ayumiatom
Summary: Un encuentro accidentado entre Sanae y taro despertara nuevos sentimientos.Podra Tsubasa recuperar a Sanae, no se pierdan este Fic lleno de enredos amorosos.
1. Un encuentro inesperado

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo1:Un reencuentro inesperado.**

Han pasado 3 años desde que Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, este se fue sin decirle a sanar lo que sen tia por ella pues pensaba que era muy egoista de su parte pedirle que lo esperara mientras él se marchaba a cumplir sus sueños.

Sanae se encontraba estudiando para el examen de acceso a la universidad, era primavera y los cerezos del patio de su casa estaban en flor, Sanae se puso de pie junto a la ventana para admirarlos y no pudo evitar acordarse con tristeza de Tsubasa, en como le habia roto el corazón 3 años atrás.

---------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding dong ding

_-Los pasajeros con destino a Sao Paulo embarquen por puerta 5._

-Ese es mi vuelo...tengo que irme ya Sanae-dijo Tsubasa con una clara tristeza en la voz.

-Yo..Tsubasa queria decirte...que..bueno...-Sanae no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Tsubasa la interrumpio justo cuando esta le iba a declarar sus sentimientos.

-No digas nada Sanae...creo que se lo que me quieres decir, pero es mejor que no termines esa frase, me voy lejos y no se lo que puede pasar ni te puedo prometer nada y quiero evitar a toda costa el hacerte daño asi que mejor que nos despidamos como los dos buenos amigos que hemos sido hasta ahora

Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la chica sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, las palabras de Tsubasa se le clavaron en el alma como mil cuchillos,estaba segura de que la razon de todo eso era que el no la amaba y eso era una simple excusa como decia que queria evitar hacerla daño si estaba rompiendo su corazon en mil pedazos.

-Adios Sanae..espero que seas muy feliz por que te lo mereces-dijo el chico mientras se alejaba por la puerta de embarque,mientras sanae seguia clavada en el suelo sin parar de llorar mientras murmuraba..

-adios..amor mio..adios para siempre..pienso olvidarte aunque me cueste una vida entera...

-----------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Han pasado tres años desde aquel dia y aun no he conseguido olvidarle por mas que lo inteto mi corazon se niega a dejar de quererle, pero tengo que conseguirlo,no puedo pasarme una vida pensando en el...

Sanae estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su madre habia entrado en la habitacion,puesto que por mas que tocaba esta no respondia..

-Otra vez estas pensando en él en verdad hija?

-Mama! ¡¡me has asustado!yo...que va..solo estaba descansando un rato..-dijo Sanae notablemente nerviosa

-Soy tu madre crees que a mi me vas a engañar, hija no puedes seguir asi ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Tsubasa se fue a Brasil, lo que tienes que hacer es fijarte en otro chico..

-No digas mas tonterias quieres mama lo de Tsubasa esta completamente superado y no necesito a otro chico para demostrarlo-contesto Sanae enfadada

-Esta bien hija no te pongas asi...he venido porque hace un momento ha llamado Kumi dijo que las chicas han quedado en la cafeteria de Fujisawa y que te pasaras a verlas

-Si ire un rato me vendra bien despejarme despues de tanto estudio.

Sanae se arreglo antes de ir con las chicas, habia cambiado mucho, ahora llevaba el pelo mas largo y con un corte mas moderno con el flequillo a un lado, y habia cambiado totalmente de forma de vestir, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes con una blusa transparente encima y echo un poco de carmin rosa en los labios y se dispuso a salir hacia la cafeteria donde la esperaban sus amigas.

De repente camino hacia la cafeteria Sanae paso por delante de una tienda de electrodomesticos y en el escaparate podian verse muchos televisores en los cuales podia verse la noticia de que el Sao Paulo habia ganado un torneo brasileño gracias a su capitan Tsubada Ozhora, y alli estaba dando una rueda de prensa, Sanae al verlo se le acelero el corazon siempre le pasaba cuando veia alguna noticia relacionada con el muchacho,y tanto se distrajo que no vio al muchacho que le venia de frente a paso apresurado y ambis chocaron cayeron al suelo.

-¡¡Pero seras idiota!mira por dond...-Sanae no termino la frase al darse cuenta de quien tenia delante.

-¡¡Taro!eres Taro Misaki verdad?-grito Sanae al reconocer al muchacho,este se quedo extrañado y miro fijamente a la muchacha que tenia delante se quedo un rato mirandola

-no me reconocer cierto?tanto he cambiado en 3 años que no nos vemos-dijo sanae divertida

-¡¡Sanae!-grito Taro,no podia creerse que esa chica tan linda pudiera ser su amiga de la infancia en verdad si que habia cambiado mucho, tanto que le habia costado reconocerla.

Taro se levanto y le tendio la mano a Sanae para que se levantara

-Vaya chica si que has cambiado si te hubiera visto por la calle no te habria reconocido,mira la manera que fuimos a encontrarnos-dijo Taro con la mano detras de la cabeza

-Perdona esque me distraje y no te vi llegar de frente-se disculpo Sanae

-No si soy yo que iba con prisas mirando el reloj y te derribe,perdoname aunque ha servido para que nos encontraramos no ha ido tan mal este choque

-Tienes razon, pero dime que haces aqui en Japon, no deberias estar en Francia-pregunto extrañada Sanae

-Si bueno esque vine para una prueba en un equipo japones, estoy harto de vivir en el extranjero echaba de menos mi tierra-contesto Taro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-vaya eso si es una sorpresa los chicos se van a quedar de piedra cuando se lo cuente-dijo ilusionada Sanae por la vuelta de Taro a Japon

-tengo ganas de verlos esque recien llegue y no pude avisar a nadie,dios mio! es tan tarde llego tarde a la entrevista-dijo taro al ver la hora que era en el reloj de la plaza

-oh vaya! perdona te entretuve con mi charla

-no importa!me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado que te parece si quedamos mañana y nos ponemos al dia de nuestras vidas

-claro!me encantara llamare a los chicos para que tambien vengan,hasta mañana Taro

-hasta mañana Sanae-dijo Taro mientras echaba a correr- por cierto estas muy linda!

Sanae se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Taro,se quedo mirandolo mientras se alejaba sonriendola, y un pequeño rubor comenzo a colorearle las mejillas.

Al fin llego junto a sus amigas,y les explico el encuentro con Taro, las chicas se alegraron mucho y sentian no poder ir a la cita pero tenian cosas que hacer, de regreso a casa Sanae se puso a pensar en lo que Taro le dijo cuando se despedian y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y soltar una leve risita.

A la mañana siguiente Sanae se puso muy linda para el encuentro,despues de las palabras de Taro del dia anterior no sabia por que pero queria lucir hermosa, se puso un vestido blanco con unas sandalias del mismo color, se recogio la mitad del pelo en una coleta y se maquillo levemente, y se dirigio a la plaza donde habian quedado el unico que vino fue Ryo los demas andaban de entrenamientos o ocupados,pero prometieron llamar a Taro para verse, cuando llego Ryo y Taro estaban sentados en una cafeteria charlando animandamente entre risas.

Cuando Taro vio a Sanae para acomodarle la silla pero se quedo mirandola fijamente, esta tan linda pensaba el muchacho que no le quitaba ojo, Taro no sabia que le estaba pasando desde su accidental encuentro no podia de pensar en ella, estaba claro que Sanae ya no era aquella chiquilina de la infancia ahora era toda una mujer.

-Hola chicos!-saludo Sanae alegremente

-¿que ta Sanae? ya era hora llevas 10 minutos de retraso verdad Taro..Taro..¡¡¡Taro!-Ryo tuvi que grtitar para sacar a Taro de su mundo-¿que tanto miras misaki ¬¬?

-¿que? a si esto...perdona..esque me distraje pensando en mis cosas u-dijo Taro muy nervioso y sonrojado al darse cuenta de que se habian dado cuenta que no le quitaba ojo a Sanae,lo que provoco una leve risita en Sanae.

Tras dos horas de recordar anecdotas y recuerdos del pasado, Ryo se marcho pues habia quedado con Yoshiko,dejando solos a Sanae y a Taro, este se ofrecio a acompañar a sanae hasta su casa,y ella acepto encantada, se sentia muy agusto en compañia de Taro, en la infancia no habia tenido tiempo de cultivar demasiado la amitad con el chico debido a su dedicacion a Tsubasa pero ahora los dos parecia que siempre hubieran sido inseparables.

-Lo he pasado muy bien, lo necesitaba-dijo Sanae

-Es normal no es bueno estar todo el dia estudiando...-Taro se quedo pensativo un rato y sin saber por que le pregunto a Sanae-puedo hacerte una pregunta sanae?sigues enamorada de Tsubasa?

-Yo...-se quedo paralizada con la pregunta en todo el dia no habia pensado en el,no sabia que contestar no se esperaba esa pregunta para nada

-Lo siento perdona no debi preguntar eso no es de mi incumbencia, perdona si te echo sentir incomoda,esto..ya estamos en tu casa,mejor me voy ya y perdona otra vez

Antes de que Sanae pudiera reaccionar Taro ya se habia ido corriendo,la chica no entendia a que venia esa pregunta,sera que Taro sabia algo de Tsubasa,o quiza solo era curiosidad.Mientras tanto Taro corria a todo dar.

-¿Porque! pq tuviste que preguntarle eso! que te pasa Taro, dejaste de pensar o que'? soy un estupido seguro ella se enojo conmigo! sera que en verdad si que me importa que siga enamorada de el, pero que tonterias se te pasan por la cabeza!-asi metido en sus propios pensamientos, y totalmente confundido por los sentimientos que empezaban a brotar Taro desaparecio por la larga calle que se alejaba de casa de Sanae.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**Bueno espero que le haya gustado el 1º capitulo es mi primer fic sobre la serie asi que espero que me tengan paciencia jeje y me dejen reviews para ver si les va gustando o tengo que cambiar cosas,un saludo a todos!


	2. Sentimientos confusos

**Bueno espero que les este gustanto el fic jeje bueno ya se que recien empiezo pero espero que me sigan leyendo**

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**2ºcapitulo:Sentimientos confusos.**

Habian pasado dos dias desde que Taro y Sanae se habian visto, Sanae seguia dandole vueltas a la pregunta que Taro le habia hecho dos dias antes y su extraña reaccion. Queria llamarlo para aclarar las cosas ya que este se fue sin darle tiempo a contestar, pero no sabia por que no se atrevia a llamarlo y cada vez que lo intentaba acaba congando diciendose a si misma que ya lo haria mas tarde.

Mientras en el departamento de Taro la situacion era la misma, queria llamar a Sanae pero tenia miedo de que esta estuviera enfadada con el por ser un entrometido, de repente sonó el teléfono, Taro se puso muy nervioso pensando que quiza era Sanae.

-¿si?... Taro.. Misaki al teléfono-dijo Taro con un tono nervioso en la voz

-Hey! Taro soy Ryo!

-puf...-se oyo el suspiro de Taro que sonaba entre decepcionado y aliviado.

-no te vayas a emocionar tanto-dijo Ryo en tono sarcastico

-perdona! jeje esque pense que eras otra persona, dime amigo-contesto Taro intentando excusarse

-veras hemos quedado los chicos para echar un partido amistoso para celebrar tu llegada, espero que te apetezca jugar

-¡¡Claro! me encantaria, me vendrá bien entrenar un poco, hace tiempo que no he podido hacerlo-dijo Taro emocionado con la proposicion de su amigo.

-¡¡genial, entonces nos vemos a las 5 en el campo de fútbol de Fujisawa,nos vemos Taro-dijo Ryo antes de colgar el teléfono.

En otra parte de la ciudad Sanae estaba recibiendo una llamada parecida

-Dime Yukari-dijo Sanae cogiendo el telefono

-Sanae me acaba de llamar Ryo, los chicos se van a reunir para jugar un partido, te apetece venir a verlo-preguntó Yukari

-Claro sera genial, asi podremos recordar viejos tiempos...(pausa nerviosa de sanae)..esto..Yukari sabes si Taro va a ir? "waa pero como se te ocurre preguntar eso"

-Creo que si segun me ha dicho Ryo el partido es para darle la bienvenida..pero porque me lo preguntas?-dijo Yukari intrigada por la actitud de su amiga

-esto...yoo...jeje..solo esque ya te conte lo que paso el ultimo dia y pues queria aclarar las cosas con el eso es todo-dijo Sanae hiper mega nerviosa. (¬¬ que pijo me quedo eso osea jeje)

-seguro?no sera por otra cosita"uy que me da que aqui se cuece algo"-dijo Yukari en tono divertido

-no seas mal pensada!despues nos vemos hasta luego Yukari-dijo sanae colgando el telefono sonrojada por los comentarios de su amiga.

La chica estaba confusa desde el encuentro accidental con Taro, no dejaba de pensar en el y en que queria volver a verlo, se intentaba convencer a si misma de que era por que Taro era su amigo y llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle y además se estaban llevando a las mil maravillas, pero entonces no entendia por que queria lucir bonita para que el se fijara en ella o por que se sentia nerviosa al preguntar por el como si los demas pudieran dejar al descubierto algun secreto y lo que era peor solo se habia sentido asi de agusto y nerviosa a la vez con una persona, el chico que habia regido sus sueños desde que lo conocio, Tsubasa Ozhora.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y los chicos estaban apunto de empezar a jugar, Taro saludo a todos, estaba tan contento de volver a ver a todos sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y de tener la oportunidad de volver a jugar junto a ellos.

Se dividieron en dos equipos, Kohjiro era el capitan de un equipo y Taro el capitan del equipo rival, y aunque era un simple partido amistoso todos dieron lo mejor de si.

-Vaya Misaki veo que no has perdido habilidad-dijo Kohjiro despues de varios enfrentamientos entre ellos

-gracias hyuga, eso es una halago viniendo de ti, tu tampoco andas mal de tecnica-contestó Taro mientras hacia un espectacular regate sobrepasando a Hyuga y marcando un precioso gol.

-esto recien empieza Misaki me alegro volver a tener un rival digno de mi pero sin tsubasa no tienes posibilidades-concluyo Kohjiro.

Los muchachos seguian jugando animadamente, cuando llegaron Sanae y compañia,se colocaron en la banda ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Yoshiko comenzo a gritar.

-Venga Ryo, demuestrales lo que vales!

-No se por que pierdes el tiempo animando a Ryo si solo sabe pararse de pie-dijo Kumi divertida

-¬¬..bueno no es tan bueno como Tsubasa pero el pobre se esfuerza y yo le apoyo-contesto Yukari algo molesta por el comentario de Kumi

Todos saludaron a las chicas desde el campo en una pausa del partido por saque de banda,de repente las miradas de Taro y Sanae se cruzaron, y de repente el mundo entero desaparecio para ambos que ahora se miraban fijamente, pero el mundo real iba a golpear a taro con fuerza (si lo se las metaforas no son lo mio jiji)

-Taro cogela!-grito Jun pasandole el balon a Taro que estaba totalmente absorto mirando a sanae asi que el esferico le golpeo de lleno en la cara (auch! me dolio hasta a mi pobre Taro jeje) haciendo que volviera al mundo real y claro se puso de rodillas con las manos en la cara por el dolor

-Pero se puede saber en que piensas Misaki, no viste el balon o que?-dijo jun acercandose a Taro junto con el resto de sus compañeros

-lo siento esque andaba distraido y no vi llegar el pase, vaya balonazos metes Misugi, me dolio hasta el alma-dijo Taro aun en la posicion de rodillas.

-Vaya parece que Taro queria hacer la famosa jugada de Ryo, pero Taro no sabes que para eso hay que tener la cabeza hueca y dura como una piedra- dijo Taki (ted carter) divertido provocando las risas de todos los demas

-¡¡No tiene gracia! pero que se han creido,me costo muchos años depurar esa tecnica-dijo Ryo haciendose el enojado

Mientras tanto en la banda...

-¿que le habrá pasado a Taro?el no suele quedarse distraido de esa manera-dijo Kumi extrañada

-¬¬ yo creo que es la presencia de alguien lo que le hizo distraerse-dijo Yukari mirando de reojo a Sanae pues se habia dado cuenta de como se habian estado mirando

-pero que dices?no la empieces Yukari-dijo sanae muy sonrojada

-acaso yo dije nombre creo que tu sola te delataste amiga jaja te pillamos-dijo Yukari que se estaba divirtiendo viendo a sanae en ese estado.

-"tiene razon! sere bocazas,pero que me pasa por que me pongo asi" no tiene gracia,ya sabia que te referias a mi por eso lo dije "ojala cuele y no me diga nada mas"

-¬¬ claro..claro-dijo Yukari en tono ironico

-No me digas que tu y Taro se gustas'?-dijo Kumi muy sorprendia

-Solo somos amigos!-grito Sanae con todas sus fuerzas para desahogarse sin darse cuenta que todos los chicos se giraron al escucharla gritar

-lo..lo..si..lo siento-dijo sanae bajando la mirada totalmente avergonzada mientras sus amigas no paraban de reir

Al termino del partido los chicos se despidieron y quedaron para repetir el partidos en los proximos dias pues se lo habian pasado en grande, Taro fue el unico que se quedo por alli pues se habia ido a beber agua a una fuente cercana, Sanae aprovecho que Yukari se fue con Ryo y Kumi acompaño a los chicos a tomar algo para ir hablar con taro a solas estaba muy nerviosa y eso la hacia estar mas confusa,se acerco poco a poco sin que el muchacho se enterara de se presencia

-Hola Taro..-dijo Sanae en tono muy bajito y con la mirada hacia el suelo este al escuchar la voz de Sanae se atraganto con el agua

-cof..cof..cof! sa..sanae!-dijo Taro tosiendo por haberse atragantado

-lo siento!no queria asustarte,vaya parace que cada vez que nos encontramos te sucede añgo malo, voy a tener que dejar de verte o acabaras en el hospital-dijo Sanae tratando de suavizar la situacion

-pues prefiero acabar en el hospital a dejar de verte "waa no lo dije en voz alta en que estoy pensando"-contesto Taro lo que provoco que ambos enrojecieran y miraran para otro lado

-...(silencio incomodo)

-esto...te dolio mucho el balozano?-dijo sanae tratando de romper el silencio

-no no ha sido nada,ya estoy bien eso me pasa por distraerme "pero como no hacerlo si es tan bonita pero que diablos estoy pensando!"

-me alegro, estaba preocupada

-¿en serio!-dijo Taro dandose cuenta de que habia sonado demasiado feliz

-claro somos amigos eso es lo que hacen los amigos preocuparse los unos por los otros

-a claro amigos-dijo Taro sonando decepcionado-por cierto yo..queria..pedirte perdon por lo del otro dia no queria ser un entrometido no es asunto mio

-no importa no me enfade solo me sorprendio la pregunta,hace tres años que no se nada de Tsubasa,asi que supongo que el ya se olvido de mi,ademas...el nunca me quiso-dijo Sanae con una gran tristeza

-"pero que dice si Tsubasa me dijo que ella era la persona que mas amaba, pero quizas las cosas cambiaron, y yo..hay Taro que te estas enamorando de ella de la chica que amaba tu mejor amigo" ya veo...Sanae yo...-dijo Taro mirandola ahora fijamente a los ojos lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, Sanae sentia mariposas en el estomago no habia sentido eso desde que Tsubasa se fue y de repente sintio ganas de salir corriendo de alli eran demasiados los sentimientos que se estaban acumulando en ella.

-Taro..me tengo que ir le prometi a mi mama que llegaria pronto,no vemos si? hasta pronto-dijo Sanae corriendo a toda prisa

-Sanae espera! ya la volvistes a fastidiar Misaki! como eres tan tonto!

Sanae no paraba de correr no sabia que le estaba pasando hasta hace dos dias estaba segura de que nunca jamas se volveria a enamorar el una chico al que podia amar era Tsubasa pero ahora todo su mundo estaba tambaleandose por el encuentro con Taro, llego a su casa con la respiracion agitada entro y se apoyo de espaldas en la puerta.

-"que me esta pasando, no puede ser esto que siento, mi amor solo es para Tsubasa siempre ha sido asi pero ahora..ahora..que siento por Taro sera amor?...no eso no puede ocurrir es el mejor amigo de Tsubasa yo jamas me fije en el pero..pero..cuando me mira siento el mundo desparecer..que voy hacer"-penso sanae envuelta por todos los nuevos sentimientos que se cruzaban en ella

-Sanae eres tu?- pregunto la mama de esta

-Si mama soy yo- dijo sanae entrando en la sala

-Toma ha llegado esto para ti est tarde- dijo la madre de sanae entregandole una carta con cara de pocos amigos

-¿que te pasa mama a que viene esa cara?

Pero no hizo falta que contestara, Sanae se le acelero el corazon y abrio los ojos de par en par en el remite de la carta ponia bien claro un nombre que jamas penso encontrarse, Tsubasa Ozhora-Brasil-.

--------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno aqui esta el 2º capitulo espero que les haya gustado,no me tarde mucho no? jeje

si los estudios me lo permiten lo actualizare a menudo asi que todos atentos jeje para

saber que pone la carta de nuestro querido Tsubasa

Muchisiiiiiiiimas gracias a **_paty-sanae,angel Nemesis, mimi-star,hermy-sant y Alisse_** por sus reviews

me hizo muuchaa ilusion! son geniales y gracias de verdad por dejarme sus comentarios

me han hecho muy feliz!jeje y bueno espero que los demas que les guste mi fic me los dejen

un saludo a todos!


	3. Tres años sin ti

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**3ºCapitulo:_Tres años sin ti._**

Las luces del amanecer se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana en la pequeña habitacion del apartamento del joven capitan del Sau Paulo, poco despues sonaba el despertador anunciando que comenzaba una nueva mañana.El joven lo paro mientras se acababa de despertar, se levanto poco a poco, restregandose con la mano los ojos, a la vez que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-Buenos dias Tsubasa- dijo Roberto entrando por la puerta de la habitación

-Buenos dias Roberto- contestó Tsubasa poniendose en pie mientras se estiraba

-Hoy tenemos un entranamiento muy duro, asi que desayuna bien, te espero en el campo de entrenamiento no te retrases

-Vaya Roberto a veces pareces mi madre-dijo Tsubasa echandose reir.

El joven muchacho se duchó lo mas rapido que pudo, se puso su equipación para el entrenamiento futbolistico y se sentó a desayunar mientras leia el periodico (la seccion deportiva como no,este Tsubasa nunca cambiara jeje), para su sorpresa el equipo alemán en el que jugaba su gran amigo Genzo (no me peguen pero no me acuerdo cual era) estaba en la ciudad para disputar un torneo al que había sido invitado, al leer la noticia se puso muy muy contento, ya que seguro que volvería a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

A las 7 en punto Tsubasa ya se encontraba junto con sus compañeros de equipo entrenando en el campo bajo las ordenes de Roberto, ahora entrenador del Sau Paulo club de futbol, duranto un descanso Tsubasa le comentó a Roberto la noticia que había leido en el periodico.

-¿Sabias que el equipo de Genzo estaba en la ciudad)-preguntó tsubasa

-Claro que lo sabía,perdona por no decirtelo pero se me pasó tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, han venido para disputar el torneo 3 Naciones, cada año invitan a un equipo europeo, y este año le ha tocado al de Genzo.

-Genial! entonces mas tarde ire al hotel donde se hospedan a ver si puedo localizar a Genzo-dijo Tsubasa emocionado con la idea de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo.

Tras el entranamiento Tsubasa fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hotel del equipo de Genzo, con la ilusion de reencontrarse con su amigo, pero cuando llegó al hotel el recepcionista le informó de que el equipo que buscaba salio esta mañana a entrenarse y no sabia a la hora a la que regresaria.Tsubasa salio decepcionado del hotel cuando una voz familiar hizo que se volviera rapidamente.

-Vaya vaya, si es el gran Tsubasa Ozhora.

-¡¡¡Genzo!-dijo Tsubasa corriendo hacia su amigo para abrazarlo

-que bueno volver a verte Tsuby, siento no haberte llamado cuando llegue pero perdi el numero de tu apartamento y cuando llegue apenas si tuve tiempo de deshacer el equipaje antes de entrenar-dijo Genzo excusandose por no avisar al joven capitan.

-No te preocupes, yo supe que estabas aqui por el periodico y en cuanto pude vine a verte pero me dijeron que estabais entrenando y que no sabian cuando volveriais al hotel

-Si es cierto recien terminamos, ha sido una larga jornada hoy, pero tengo que entrenarme duro si no quiero que el gran Tsubasa Ozhora me marque un solo gol- dijo Genzo entre risas

-Entrenate cuanto quieras pero al final conseguire atravesar tu porteria tal y como hice la primera vez-contestó Tsubasa entre risas tambien.

-Ese sera un partido digno de disputar, pero cambiando de tema dime que es de tu vida, no te veo desde la última convocatoria de la selección de Japón y apenas si hemos hablado desde entonces

-Bueno tengo muchas cosas que contarte, pero ahora se me hace tarde si llego tarde a cenar Roberto me matara, y yo que ensaba que vivir con mi madre era peligroso Roberto a resultado ser 100 veces peor jajaja, bueno que tal si quedamos mañana para comer-propuso Tsusaba

-Me parece genial, espero que pueda escaparme unas horas del entrenamiento, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Genzo despidiendose de su amigo y entrando en el hotel.

Al dia siguiente Tsubasa estaba esperando a Genzo en un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante al que solia ir a comer por que era muy tranquilo y alli podia relajarse, esperaba que Genzo pudiera asistir a la comida y queno hubiera tenido ningun problema para ir, tras 15 minutos de espera Genzo al fin aparecio.

-Perdona Tsuby pero se alargo el entranamiento y no pude llegar antes, ya sabes como son estas cosas-se excuso Genzo mientras tomaba asiento

-No te preocupes, a mi me lo vas a contar-dijo Tsubasa echandose a reir

Los dos amigos conversaron largo rato sobre sus vidas, Tsubasa le conto todo sobre su estancia en Sau Paulo y como llego a ser capitan del equipo, por su parte Genzo le contó todo sobre como llegó a su actual equipo y como consiguio ser portero titular, estaban charlando animadamente hasta que una pregunta de Genzo hizo bajar los animos de su amigo.

-¿y que has sabido algo de Sanae en todos estos años?

- No...he intentado alejarme de ella para que así nos fuera mas fácil olvidarnos el uno del otro y seguir adelante, además de la forma en que me fui no creo que quiera saber de mi- contestó Tsubasa con la voz apagada

-Nunca entendi tu decision, si ambos se amaban tanto porque la dejaste ir,estoy seguro que ella te hubiera esperado, Tsubasa se que el fútbol era importante para ti pero no lo es todo si no tienes con quien compartir tus exitos y tus derrotas.

-Lo se Genzo, ahora lo se (suspiro)...he intentado convencerme a mi mismo de que hice lo correcto, pero...pero ahora se que me equivoque, no ha pasado ni un dia en que dejara de pensar en ella.

-¿eso quiere decir que aun la amas?-preguntó Geno intentando que su amigo confesara

-...(pausa incomoda, pobrecito estas cosas le cuestan jeje)si todavia la amo, la amo mas que nunca-confeso Tsubasa casi en un susurro ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

-Entonces debes decirselo-dijo Genzo en tono energico

-¡¡Pero estas loco! como se lo voy a decir, tras 3 años de silencio sin saber de mi y tras como la abandone, no genzo ya no tengo derecho

-Tsubasa me decepcionas eres capaz de luchar sin rendirte jamas por lo que quieres cuando de fútbol se trata, pero cuando la cosa es con tu vida la dejas al lado a la primera (ahi le ha calado jeje), alguien me dijo una vez que la felicidad es para quien se la merece y lucha por ella (ya se enteraran de quien se lo dijo ;p )-dijo Genzo intentando hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

-Pero yo..no se..seguro que ella ya me olvido, no seria justo volver a su vida despues de lo que la hice sufrir

-Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas, Tsubasa en esta vida ahi que arriesgar el todo por el todo para conseguir lo que uno sueña, luchaste por el futbol y trinfastes es hora de que luches por el amor, lucha por Sanae (ay! que bonito me quedo eso TT jeje)-dijo Genzo mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

Tras la comida Tsubasa no paraba de darle vueltas a la conversacion que habia tenido horas antes con su amigo

-"Y si es verdad y si no es muy tarde, hace 3 años la perdí por mi cobardia y cometí el error mas grande de mi vida, voy a permitir perderla nuevamente sin luchar, no! genzo tiene razon debo de luchar por lo que quiero, tengo que luchar por volver a tenerla a mi lado, todo lo que he conseguido no tendra sentido sin ella a mi lado".

Tsubasa llego corriendo a su casa, ahora estaba decidido a recuperar a Sanae pero no tenia ni idea de como lo iba hacer, como podia regresar a la vida de Sanae sin que ella pensara que la iba a volver a abandonar.

-"si la llamo seguramente ella no quiera ponerse,despues de todo tres años sin saber de mi es mucho tiempo, para llamarla como si nada hubiera pasado, ademas no quiero obligarla, como sabre si ella verdaderamente quiero volver a saber de mi.."-Tsubasa se perdia en sus pensamientos cuando vio una hoja en blanco encima del escritorio y decidio que lo mejor era escribirle una carta, si ella le respondia entonces sabría que quiza le quedaba alguna oportunidad.

Asi se sentó delante de la hoja en blanco, esa era la carta más dificil que había tenida que escribir en su vida, podia traerle esperanza o desilusion, no sabia ni como empezar, tras 10 minutos y 5 intentos fallidos que se reflejaban en las hojas tiradas por el suelo, al fin Tsubasa comenzo a escribir la carta que Sanae recibiria.

_"Querida Sanae:_

_Han pasado tres años sin ti..."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno me quedo un poco cortito este capitulo pero era necesario para que se enteraran de pq

Tsubasa de repente le escribia a Sanae, espero que le hayas gustado el capitulo

aunque sea cortito jeje

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!en serio me hace muchisima ilusion

leerlos y sobre todo pq veo que les esta gustando mi fic que para eso es lo mas

gracias de todo corazon por dejarme sus comentarios y espero que lo sigan haciendo

un saludo a todos!.


	4. Una noche de emociones

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo 4: una noche de emociones.**

Sanae continuaba sentada en su cama mirando fijamente el sobre que tenia en sus manos, su corazon estaba acelerado, había anhelado tanto recibir una carta de él, y ahora que estaba tan confundida con sus sentimientos, llegaba para terminar de confundirla, estaba deseando leerla pero a la vez tenia miedo del contenido de aquel sobre.

Justo cuando se había decidido abrirlo el timbre de la puerta sonó, así que guardó la catta en un cajón de su escritorio y bajo para abrir la puerta, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Taro.

-Ho...hola Sanae-dijo el muchacho en voz baja

-¡¡Taro!pero..esto..¿que haces aqui?-preguntó bastante nerviosa Sanae

-Bueno como te fuiste asi de repente no te diste cuenta que se te calló el jersey y vine a traertelo "bueno eso y que queria verte"

-Vaya ni me di cuenta-dijo sanae dandose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua-pero no tenias por que molestarte podrias habermelo dado mañana, ya es tarde

-No ha sido ninguna molestia,ademas...queria saber si estabas bien como te fuistes asi-dijo Taro ruborizado y mirando hacia otro lado.

Sanae no pudo evitar sonreir de una manera muy dulce, Taro desprendia una ternura hacia ella que la hacia sentirse muy bien, la sonrisa de Sanae provoco que Taro se sonrojara aun mas, justo cuando iban a despedirse aparecio la mama de Sanae

-Vaya Taro que sorpresa, cuanto tiempo sin verte, pero mirate estas echo todo un hombre, Sanae donde estan tus modales, piensas dejarlo ahi fuera

-No se preocupe si ya me iba- contestó Taro

-de eso ni hablar, Sanae me ha dicho que estas solo en un apartamento, por que no te quedas ha cenar seguro que hace tiempo que no comes como dios manda

Taro no sabía que hacer se moria por quedarse y asi poder estar mas tiempo con sanae pero no sabía si eso le molestaria a la muchacha, ya había metido demasiadas veces la pata con ella, mira a Sanae y para su sorpresa esta seguía sonriendo

-Claro Taro quedaté, esta noche estamos mi mama y yo solas y seguro que sobra comida, ademas nos encantaria que te quedaras

-¿de verdad?-dijo Taro con una expresion de total felicidad en su cara- entonces acepto encantado

Taro y Sanae estaban en el salón esperando a que la cena estuviera lista, Trao estaba echo un flan , miraba de reojo a sanae, y esta no podia evitar reirse para si misma viendo la actitud del muchacho, había decidido dejar de cuestionarse todo y dejar que sus sentimientos decidieran por si solos, despues de todo se sentia muy feliz de estar a su lado y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Taro que te parece si despues de cenar vemos una pelicula mi hermano alquilo una de miedo y dice que esta muy bien

-"ver una pelicula con Sanae, los dos solos...no me puedo creer que ella me pedio eso! claro que quiero, preo no te pases con la emocion Misaki que luego la fastidias"..ejem...claro me encantara ver una pelicula

Taro no se lo podia creer, sanae había cambiado totalmente de formas de ser con el en una horas, ahora se comportaba de una manera más dulce y siempre le sonreia, lo que provocaba que él estuviera cada vez mas seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Poco depsues se sentaron para cenar, Taro no paraba de hablar con la sñra.Nakasawa ya que ella estaba muy interesada en saber como era la visa en Francia, mientras Sanae lo observaba sin que se notara demasiado, además de ser tan dulce y tierno con ella Taro era muy atractivo ahora lucia el pelo un poco mas largo y le sentaba realmente bien, sin quere Sanae se ruborizo cuando Taro comenzo a reirse tenia una sonrisa tan linda pensaba Sanae, ahora estaba convencida, dejaria atras de una vez por todas los sentimientos hacia Tsubasa que solo le habían traido dolor y lagrimas y abriria su corazon a ese nuevo y maravilloso sentimiento que nacia en ella.

Despues de la cena Trao se ofrecio para recogerlo todo como pago por la cena y tal fue su empeño que al final las chicas Nakasawa accedieron, sanae fue a preparar la pelicula y su madre subio a descansar y a ver la television de su cuarto.

Taro estaba muy nervioso desde la puerta del salón observaba a Sanae sentada en el sofa con la luz apagada (para dar ambiente de miedo mal pensados jeje) entro poco a poco sintiendo su corazon latir con fuerza mientras se sentaba al lado de la muchacha.

-La pongo ya-preguntó sanae con una sonrisa en los labios

-Claro por mi perfecto ya termine de recoger-dijo Taro rigido como una estatua al lado de la muchacha

Conforme iba avanzando la pelicula Sanae iba arrimandose a Taro y cogiendole de la camiseta, pues comenzaba a estar asustada, no hay ni que decir el estado del pobre Taro viendola cada vez mas cerca en una de esas el corazon iba a saltarle del pecho, pero viendo que la muchacha estaba cada vez mas asustada decidio cogerle la mano suavemente, esperaba que ese gesto no la enojara y lo malinterpretara, pero fue justamente lo contrario, sanae se la cogio con fuerza mientras se giraba para sonreirle

-Gracias..asi no me asusta tanto la pelicula-dijo Sanae dulcemente y algo sonrojada

-de..de..de..na..nada-dijo Taro sorprendido por la reaccion de Sanae y completamente sonrojado

Había transcurrido mas de la mitad de la pelicula, ahora Sanae estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Taro ( waa que envidia!yo quiero!) pues en un susto se habia tapado los ojos contra en pecho de el joven y él la envolvio von su brazo sin dejar de cogerle la mano, y despues los dos se quedaron en esa posicion.

-"es tan dulce y bonita, no me cansaria de mirarla, no puedo creer que la tenga en mis brazos, aunque solo seamos amigos soy feliz con solo poder estar a su lado"- pensaba Taro mientras miraba tiernamente a Sanae sin prestar atencion a la pelicula

-"ojala y no se acabe nunca la pelicula, estoy tan feliz en este momento, me quedaria asi para siempre, me siento tan protegida en sus brazos con si nada malo pudiera pasarme con él"-pensaba por su parte Sanae

Pero los pensamientos de ambos quedaron interrumpidos cuando Sanae pego un grito debido a una escena de la pelicula y se abalanzo para abrazar a Taro (yo lo hubiera hecho sin susto tambien jijiji), Taro abrio los ojos de par en par no se esperaba la reaccion de la muchacha que ahora le agarraba por el cuello, Sanae ahora que se daba cuenta de la situacion se sonrojo levemente pero cuando se iba a separar noto los brazos de Taro rodeandola suavemente por la cintura, el corazon de ambos se acelero y poco a poco se separaron lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados al limite ahora.El joven decidio que era hora de asegurarse lo que sentia por ella y viceversa, Taro la fue acercando poco a poco, Sanae se dejo llevar no queria pensar solo vivir el momento, cerro los ojos y justo cuando sus labios iban a rozarse...

-Sanae que fue ese grito-se oyo la voz de la sñra Nakasawa bajando las escaleras

Ambos se separaron rapidamente sonrojadisimos y echos un manojo de nervios, Sanae creia que se iba a desmayar del susto

-Na...da mama solo que me asuste con la pelicula eso es todo-dijo Sanae nerviosisima no solo por la situacion si no por lo que Casi ocurre

-Hija no son horas de pegar esos gritos ya es muy tarde, por que no terminan de verla otro dia

-Pero mama...

-Dejalo Sanae tu madre tiene razón es hora de que me vaya-dijo Taro poniendose en pie y cogiendo su chaqueta

Sanae acompaño a Taro a la puerta, estaba un poco triste no esperaba que el joven tuviera que marcharse asi de repente y menos con lo que casi sucede.

-Buenas noches Taro-se despidio Sanae con la mirada hacia el suelo

-Buenas noches Sanae, muchas gracias por todo, despideme de tu madre si,lo he pasado muy bien, mañana te llamo vale?-y diciendo esto Taro subio con su mano la barbilla de la chica y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y despues le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras se alejaba (que lindooo o . o yo quiero uno asi!)

Sanae cerro la puerta con una expresion de shock no se esperba la despedida de Taro, se toco la mejilla mientras sonreia, se sentia el corazon acelerado y la imagen de la sonrisa del joven estaba grabada en su mente, subio las escaleras hacia su habitacion y se tumbó en la cama con la mano todavia en la mejilla hatsa que reacciono

-wiiii es tan lindo!-dijo cogiendo un cojin y aprentandolo con fuerza-es tan dulce y tierno conmigo..en verdad me estare enamorando de el, ojala y sea asi, pero como saber si deje atrás mis sentimientos por Tsubasa le ame durante mucho tiempo y tal vez solo me fije en Taro por que me hace sentir bien..no quiero hacerle daño..pero como estare segura- sanae no paraba de darle vueltas cuando de repente se acordo de la carta de Tsubasa, ahora ya sabia como descubrirlo su leia la carta y le resultaba indiferente sabria que podria comenzar una nueva etapa con Taro y al fin ser feliz con un chico que realmente parecia quererla.

Se acercó al cajón y cogio la carta, tras un rato observandola decidida a que le diera igual el contenido de la carta, la abrio y comenzó a caminar por su habitación leyendo en voz alta...

_"Querida Sanae_

_han pasado tres años sin ti..."_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo!bueno esta vez pude actualizar el fic antes

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo bueno quedo un poco romanticon pero

asi son los comienzos de una pareja no?jeje a quien no le gustaria vivir una escena asi

pero claro sin madre incluida jajaja, vaya con la señora Nakasawa ¬¬ no podia haberse quedado

metidita en su cuarto.

Bueno les prometo que en el siguiente ya si que se enteran de que pone la carta de Tsubasa

por completo pero ahi les dejo un poco mas con la intriga ;)

Bueno de nuevo y no me cansare de repetirlo! gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! en serio

que me hacen muy muy feliz! y sobre todo pq les gusta como va el fic,

por cierto **_mimistar _**que se me olvido ponertelo en el anterior capitulo claro

que me puedes llamar amiga! y ggracias por seguir mi fic de verdad y bueno ese gracias

es para todos lo que los seguis jeje, nos vemos en el Capitulo 5 hasta entonces un saludo!.


	5. Una decision:Adios Tsubasa

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo 5: Una decision-adios Tsubasa-**

Sanae continuaba leyendo la carta de Tsubasa mientras no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, aunque intentaba parecer tranquila, por dentro todo un torbellino de emociones la estaba sacuiendo.

_"Querida Sanae_

_Han pasado tres años sin ti, durante todo ese tiempo me he dedicado en _

_cuerpo y alma al futbol y a realizar mi sueño, he conseguido grandes logros_

_y existo, pero ahora pienso que si no fue demasiado alto el precio que pague_

_por ello.Quería que supieras que nunca desee hacerte daño aunque se que_

_te lo hice, fui un cobarde y no hay dia que pase que no me arrepienta de lo _

_que hice aquel dia en el aeropuerto.Sabes que estas cosas no se me dan_

_bien, pero necesitaba decirte que lo siento, siento el daño que te hice y_

_que te estado haciendo estos tres años de ausencia, tal vez sea muy tarde _

_y no te reprocharia que no quisieras saber nada de mi, despues de todo_

_lo que te hecho pasar, pero solo quiero que sepas que al contrario de lo_

_que pienses nunca te he olvidado Sanae, estabas presente en cada uno_

_de los momentos de mi vida, prensente en mi pensamiento y en mi _

_corazón, en cierta manera no habría llegado sonde estoy sin ti, sin tu_

_constante apoyo y dedicación, por todo eso...Gracias Sanae..gracias por_

_permanecer a mi lado aunque no lo mereciera, bueno solo queria decirte eso_

_seguramente pienses y es verdad que esta carta llega un poco tarde pero_

_no queria volver a tener que arrepentirme de no decirte que estas en mi y_

_que no te olvido, no espero que me perdones pero solo me gustaria que me_

_respondieras para saber que eres feliz a pesar del sufrimiento que te hice _

_pasar pero si no me respondieras lo entenderia. Se despide_

_Tsubasa Ozhora"_

Sanae se sentó en a cama con la mirada perdida y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, jamás se hubiera esperado esa clase de carta del joven capitan, no sabía que pensar ni que sentir solo tenia ganas de llorar, asi poco a poco con todo ese huracan de sentimientos que giraban dentro de ella se quedo dormida con la carta entre en las manos.

La mañana llegó y los rayos de un sol ya bastante alto se colaban entre las cortinas del cuarto de la muchacha, haciendo que esta se despertara, se levantó con un poco de jaqueca de tanto llorar la noche anterior y se dio cuenta que no se habia cambiado de ropa y tras un breve momento se acordo de la carta que ahora estaba sobre la cama.

-No fue un sueño realmente me mando una carta, ¿pero por que ahora? han pasado tantos años pensando en él, desendo recibir noticias suyas, deseando leer esas palabras, y cuando por fin empiezo a olvidarle y a ser feliz llega esto...¿que voy hacer?..ahora se que no he olvidado a Tsubasa y que lo de ayer hubiera sido un gran error..pero..-Sanae no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto mientras se tocaba la mejilla recordando el beso de Taro de la noche anterior, no sabia que hacer sabia que sentia algo por Taro pero que no habia olvidado a Tsubasa.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando oyo la voz de su madre diciendole que ya tenia el desayuno preparado, Sanae se ducho lo mas rapido que pudo, se arreglo e intento disimular su cansancio y su tristeza, para que su madre no se preocupara ya le habia sentado mal que Tsubasa la escribiera como para encima que supiera que la habia afectado de esa manera, estaba harta de ver a su hija sufrir por aquel muchacho que había demostrado importarle mas el fútbol que su hija.

Justo cuando acababa de terminar de desayunar, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Buenos dias Sanae-saludó energicamente Kumi que venia acompañada de Yukari

-Chicas que hacen aqui tan temprano-preguntó Sanae extrañada por la visita de sus amigas

-No te acuerdas! quedamos para estudiar, parece que desde que nuestra amiga se junta con cierto muchacho, tiene la cabeza en otro mundo-dijo Yukari en tono divertido, pero en efecto contrario Sanae agacho la mirada acordandose de Taro.

-Taro...-dijo Sanae en un murmullo haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar

-Sanea perdona era broma, tampoco es para que te lo tomer asi-dijo Yukari al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-No es eso solo que...vengan conmigo y se los explicare-dijo Sanae cerrando la puerta tras sus amigas.

Las tres muchachas subieron a la habitación de Sanae y alli esta les enseñó la carta de Tsubasa, las se quedaron con la boca abierta, nunca pensaron que el antiguo capitan del Nankatsu pudiera escribir algo asi.

-¿le vas a contestar?-preguntó Yukari muy seria

-No lo se...yo...

-¿y que pasa con Taro?-intervino Kumi- yo pensé que ustedes dos se gustaban

-Yo...no lo se...me siento muy feliz al lado de Taro y ayer mismo pense que por fin podria olvidar a Tsubasa a su lado pero...pero esta carta me ha demostrado que no me pudo olvidar de él que todavia lo amo y si el dice que no meha olvidado tal vez...-dijo Sanae sin parar de mirar la carta.

-debes decirselo a Taro entonces, creo que se esta haciendo ilusiones y puedes hacerle mucho daño-dijo Kumi con tono serio

-Sanae soy tu amiga y te voy a ser sincera aunque lo que te vaya a decir te duela, estoy harta de verte en este estado por Tsubasa, has pasado tres años casi encerrada, negandote la posibilidad de ser feliz, por si a él le daba por aparecer, y ahora que por fin he vuelto a ver una sonrisa sincera en tus labios, que te he visto recuperar la alegria, quieres tirarlo todo por la borda por una estupida carta, quieres volver a encerrarte tras estos cristales con la esperanza de que un dia aparezca Tsubasa para llevarte con él, le vas hacer daño al unico chico que ha demostrado estar a tu lado y que te ha ayudado a salir de tu tristeza, ¿crees que Tsubasa se merece que lo sacrifiques todo por un tal vez?-dijo Yukari con tono decidido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yukari, Tsubasa se cree que despues de tres años puede aparecer cuando le de la gana y tenerte otra vez a sus pies, demuestrale que no es asi Sanae, es hora de que pienses de verdad en lo que te hace feliz, y no creo que sea encerrarte tras estas paredes a esperar que aparezca, dale una oportunidad a Taro-agrego Kumi intentanto que su amiga reaccionara.

-Amigas...-las palabras de Yukari y Kumi, le habían hecho pensar, tenian razón había desperdiciado tres años de su vida esperando a Tsubasa y si ahora decidia seguir esperandolo dios sabe cuantos años mas pasaria en ese estado, hace años Tsubasa habia echo su eleccion, ya era hora que ella hiciera la suya.

-Teneis razón chicas, gracias sois las mejores amigas del mundo, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, debo sacar de mi mente y de mi corazon a Tsubasa y solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar.

Sanae se despidio de sus amigas tras horas de estudio, y decidida fue hasta el telefono y marco decidida el telefono de Taro.

_-Diga?_

-Taro? soy Sanae

_-¡¡Sanae!que alegria escucharte, pensaba llamarte mas tarde pero he tenido un dia muy largo de entrenamientos_

_-_Bueno entonces no te molesto mucho que estaras cansado

_-Tu jamás podrias molestarme podria tirarme horas hablando contigo_

_-_"Taro...definitivamente tengo que hacerlo el se merece que olvide a Tsubasa" solo queria decirte que mi padre me dio dos entradas para el acuario nuevo, mañana es la inauguración y yo me preguntaba...si...bueno..te gustaria acompañarme.

- O.O...(cara de Taro al oir eso jijiji)

-Taro...Taro..sigues ahi?

-_eh?...waa claro que quiero!como me preguntas eso, estaria loco si no aceptara "Sanae me acaba de pedir una cita es el dia mas feliz de mi vida"_

_-_Vale vale jiji, no sabia que te gustaran tanto los peces, para poner ese entusiamos-dijo Sanae divertida sabiendo perfectamente el motivo de la alegria de Taro.

-_Bueno si esque me han dich que va a ir una sirena muy especial y no me perderia pasar a su lado el dia por nada del mundo_

-Que cosas tienes Taro...-dijo Sanae sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba claro que Taro tenia la habilidad de borrar todas las penas de su mente-entonces quedamos en la plaza de Fujisawa a las 12 de la mañana

_-por mi perfecto entonces nos vemos alli, hasta pronto Sanae_

_-_Adios Taro-y diciendo esto Sanae colgo el telefono, no podia evitar sentir que estaba utilizando a Taro para olvidar a Tsubasa, pero por otro lado estaba impaciente por que llegara mañana y pasar todo el dia al lado de Taro, la decision estaba tomada, olvidaria a Tsubasa.

Subio a su cuarto y le echo un ultimo vistazo a la carta,mientras miraba de frente una foto que habia en un marco en su escritorio donde se podian ver a ella y a Tsubasa en los años de secundaria, en un dia de entrenamiento, mientras pensaba que solo Tsubasa conseguia sacarle aquella sonrisa, pero era hora de olvidar.

Cogio la carta y la foto, dejando el marco vacio, y lo guardó en una caja con todo aquello que le pudiera recordar a el, recortes de periodicos, bandas del Nankatsu, todo lo que hasta ahora habia sido para ella un gran tesoro, sin poder evitarlo mientras recogia todo unas pequeñas lagrimas le caian por las mejillas, cuando termino abrio un cajon de su comoda y deposito la caja al fondo mientras no paraba de llorar y diciendo una frase cerro el cajon.

-Te he querido desde que te conoci, pero ya es hora de seguir adelante, de seguir con mi vida...adios Tsubasa.


	6. La primera cita

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo 6: La primera cita.**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Sanae estaba parada delante de su armario sin saber que ponerse, tenia toda a cama llena de ropa, queria lucir muy linda pero por más conjuntos que se probara ninguno la terminaba de convencer.

-¡¡Dios mio! ya son las 11 y 10 y yo todavia no se ni que ponerme!

-Hija me gusta verte tan animada pero es necesario todo el jaleo que estas armando, estarás linda con cualquier cosa que te pongas-dijo la Sñra Nakasawa entrando en la habitacion atraida por los gritos de su hija

-No mama hoy tengo que ir perfecta, y no encuentro nada que me guste, ahrg! tenia que haber ido de compras ayer

Tras media hora Sanae por fin se decidio con ayuda de su madre, lucia un hermoso vestido de colores pastel de gasa y unas sandalias cogias al tobillo, se habia puesto unas orquillas con forma de mariposa en el pelo y se maquillo ligeramente, estaba bastante sastifecha con su aspecto y estaba deseando ver la reacción de Taro cuando la viera.

Eran las 12:05 y Taro esperaba apoyado contra una pared en la plaza Fujisawa, era un dia esplendido hacia ya calor mas de lo normal para ser primavera el sol lucia en el cielo y una pequeña brisa corria por la plaza.

-"Vaya ya van a dar las 12 y siete, ahora se que Sanae es toda una mujer, por que ellas siempre llegan tarde"-pensaba Taro divertido cuando vio a Sanae llegar.

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio, estaba mas linda que ningun dia, el vestido le quedaba realmente bien, y Taro pensaba que se había arreglado asi por él lo que le hacia ponerse mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

-Hola Taro, perdona la tardanza esque se me fue el santo al cielo-dijo Sanae haciendo una reverencia de disculpa

-No tiene importancia, ha merecido la pena la espera, por cierto hoy te ves realmente linda, ese vestido es hermoso-dijo Taro sonrojado y un poco nervioso

-Ah! vale asi que el vestido es precioso y yo que?-

-Bueno..yo queria decir..que te sienta muy bien..yo..esque..-Taro no sabia que decir para arreglarlo y a Sanae le encantaba poner a Taro tan nervioso y comenzo a reir

-Tranquilo jiji ya se lo que querias decir y te lo agradezco,bueno me puse lo primero que vi en el armario "si mi madre me oyera decir eso seguro que me mataria"

-Sabes eres muy traviesa señorita Nakasawa-dijo Taro poniendo un dedo en la frente de Sanae y sonriendo lo que provoquo que esta se sonrojara mientras sacaba la lengua de una manera infantil.

Ambos se dirigieron al nuevo acuario de la ciudad, era impresionante los chicos nunca habian visto un edificio tan anorme, tenia varias plantas y un diseño muy moderno de color blanco mezclado con cristaleras enormes,ademas tenia unos jardines grandisimos y ademas como era primavera estaban todos floridos.Cuando entraron en el acuario descubrieron que habia bastante gente a pesar de ser la inauguracion y que solo los que tuvieran invitacion podian pasar, no sabian por donde comenzar habia tantos sitios que visitar que no se decidian al final comenzaron por ver los peces exoticos y las especias mas raras del mundo, Sanae se divertia sacandoles parecidos con sus amigos

-Mira ese se parece a Hyuga! parece muy serio y fuerte ademas tiene los colores de su equipo-dijo Sanae señalando a un pez mientras se reia.

-y ese de alli se parece a Ryo es tan despitado y torpe como el hasta tiene la misma cara-dijo Taro mirando a un pez que se acaba de pegar contra el cristal y los dos se echaron a reir

_En alguna parte de la ciudad..._

_-A...a...achus!parece que alguien esta hablando mi_

Los dos seguian visitando todas las salas y lugares de acuario, vieron a los delfines y Sanae pudo tocarlos, mientras Taro la observaba mirandola dulcemente, despues participaron en una actividad con peces de colores y poco despues llegaron hasta la zona tropical.

-Son preciosos verdad?-dijo Sanae mirando la multitud de peces tropicales y los coloridos corales que habia tras los cristales

-Si que lo son-respondio Taro mirando a la muchacha, lo que hizo que su corazon se acelerara-"venga Taro tienes que decirselo, tienes que decirle que la quieres"

-Mira no me habia fijado en el techo, cuelgan estrellitas de mar, me encantaria tener una de recuerdo, que pena que no las vendan

-Bueno pues si no las venden la cogeremos prestada

-Estas loco, ahi hay un guardia, no creo ni que se puedan tocar, no hagas locuras Taro

-No es para tanto ademas cuantas veces tengo la oportunidad de bajarte una estrella del cielo, asi tendras un recuerdo mio

-Taro...

Antes de que Sanae le dijera nada Taro saltó encima de un banco y alcanzo una, gracias a que era un gran futbolista ese salto era pan comido para él, pero claro no paso desapercibido y el guardia corrio hacia ellos.

-¿eh! vosotros que creeis que estais haciendo gamberros

-Corre Sanae-dijo Taro cogiendo de la mano a la muchacha y saliendo disparados.

-Pero Taro!-Sanae no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando Taro tiro fuertemente de ella echando a correr a toda velocidad arrastrandola por todo el acuario intentando huir del guardia, hata que se escondieron detras de unas macetas.

-Creo que lo hemos despistado-dijo Taro mirando por los alrededores

-Pero..tu..estas..arff..loco..o..que..arff-dijo Sanae con la respiracion entrecortada por la carrera

-Bueno tu querias una estrella y yo te la queria conseguir, ademas a sido divertido

-¿¿Divertido?casi nos pillan y nos detienen ademas de haber corrido por todo el acuario con tacones si lo hubiera sabido me traigo zapatillas de deporte-dijo Sanae haciendose la enojada por que en realidad si que se habia divertido mucho escondiendose y corriendo por el acuario de la mano de Taro.

Los dos salieron con cuidado para que no los pillaran, ahora estaban dando un paseo por los jardines, y de repente Sanae sa habia dado cuenta de que Taro y ella seguian de la mano

-Esto...Taro..

-¿que pasa? tienes hambre

-no...esque...solo era-Sanae bajo la mirada hacia la mano levemente sonrojada, pero para sorpresa de la chica Taro ni se inmuto

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto Taro

-No! no es eso..

-Entonces todo bien-dijo Taro sonriendole, no queria soltarle de la mano habia decidido que tenia que actuar con mas seguridad si queria conquistar a la muchacha.

Poco despues fueron a comer a un restaurante italiano,alli hablaron durante un buen rato mientras disfrutaban de la comida, cuando estaban terminando y ya solo tenian un cafe en la mesa, paso un vendedor de flores y Taro le hizo una señal para que se acercara

-Por favor deme la rosa mas hermosa que tenga, para que haga juego con la belleza de la señorita

-Vaya eso sera dificil, pues no tengo rosas tan hermosas como su novia-dijo el vendedor

Sanae iba a aclararle que Taro y ella no eran novios pero cuando iba a decirselo Taro se le adelanto

-de eso estoy seguro, no hay flor que se le pueda comparar

-Taro..que cosas dices..-dijo Sanae un poco avergonzada por la situacion

-Toma Sanae, espero que te guste-dijo Taro entregandole una hermosa rosa blanca

-Es preciosa! de verdad pero no tenias que molestarte, pero muchas gracias, una cosa como esque no le has dicho al hombre que no eramos novios

-Bueno yo...hoy para mi ha sido como un sueño pense que todo era posible, hasta eso.

Sanae al oir eso bajo la mirada mientras sonreia levemente,Taro intento decirle lo que sentia pero no queria estropear ese momento asi que no le dijo nada mas, tras la comida fueron a un parque cercano, iban caminando y la muchacha no ppdia evitar sonrojarse cada vez que se acordaba de las palabras del joven,lo miraba de reojo mientras el hablaba con la mirada al frente, cuando se decidio a agarrarle de la mano, Taro se quedó sorprendido y la miro pero Saneae mantenia la mirada hacia el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, él la sonrio y le apretó la mano mientras seguian caminando.

La tarde transcurrio sin que los dos se dieran apenas cuenta, el atardecer llegó sin avisar acompañado de nube negras que anunciaban una tormenta inminente

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Sanae esta apunto de llover

-Tienes razón, parece que va a ver tormenta y comienza hacer frio

Taro colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de la chica tiernamente, Sanae la agarro y le agradecia el gesto, por más prisa que se dieron la tormenta estalló de camino a casa de Sanae, ahora los muchachos corrian buscando un luegar donde protegerse, llegaron hasta el campo de futbol de Fujisawa y Taro propuso resguardarse de la lluvia hasta que aflojara un poco en los banquillos del campo ya que ahora estaban cubiertos

-Vaya con la tormenta podia haberse esperado-dijo Taro sacudiendose un poco con las manos y ahora el flequillo le caia sobre los ojos

-vaya dos estamos totalmente empapados, pero tu pareces un perrito con todo ese pelo mojado en la cara-dijo sanae echandose a reir al ver al muchacho

-te estas burlando de mi acaso ahora veras el precio que se paga por burlarse de Taro Misaki-dijo Taro cogiendo en brazos a la muchacha y echandosela sobre el hombro

-Oye!sueltame!

-Ahora no se burla tanto Señorita Nakasawa-dijo Taro, pero como Sanae no paraba de moverse el chico perdio el equilibrio al rebalarse con un charco de agua terminando los dos en el suelo, taro para que Sanae no se hiciera daño la cogio entre sus brazos quedando ella encima de él, cuando esta levanto levemente los dos se encontraron cara a cara, sus corazones se aceleraron junto con su respiracion, Taro la observaba, estaba aun mas preciosa a pesar de estar empapada, Taro la miro a los ojos mientras decia en un leve susurro

-Sanae yo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno chics espero que les haya gustado este capitulo les adelanto que en los proximos

capitulos la cosa se va a liar bastante por que Tsubasa va hacer su aparacion mientras tanto

les dejo con la intriga de lo que pasara entre Taro y sanae hasta el proximo capitulo.

Bueno en el anterios capitulo se me olvido darles las gracias por los reviews donde tengo la cabeza!

jeje pero este no se me olvida, les agradezco de corazon que sigan con tanto interes mi fic es a lo maximo

que se puede aspirar, asi que solo espero que les siga gustando y me sigan dejando sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz!

yo les prometo por mi parte actualizarlo muy prontito! Nos vemos en el capitulo 7.

Un saludo a todos

por cierto Alba que no te lo dije en el capitulo anterior me encantaria que fueramos amigas!asi que por supuesto que no me

molesta al contrario un saludo muy grande.


	7. Confesiones

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo 7:Confesiones.**

Taro y sanae continuaban una encima del otro, mirandose a los ojos totalmente empapados, Taro sin pensarlo dos veces decidio que ya era hora de confesarle a sanae todo lo que sentia por ella

-Sanae yo...-comenzó a decir Taro en un leve susurro pero no pudo terminar la frase pues vio que la joven tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que aun no habian comenzado a caer.

-Perdona Taro..yo..esque..

-¿Que pasa Sanae, te encuentras ben?-preguntó Taro totalmente sorprendido con la actitud de la muchacha

-Yo..no he sido totalmente sincera contigo, y tu has sido tan dulce y tierno, que yo..-dijo Sanae incorporandose

-No entiendo...por que dices que no has sido sincera conmigo-dijo Taro incorporandose tambien

-Pues...veras...yo no se como decirtelo..hace dos dias recibi una carta de Tsubasa-dijo Sanae entre lagrimas y con la voz quebrada

-Ya veo...-Taro al oir eso bajo la mirada y apreto el puño de pura rabia

-Yo..bueno...perdona por no decirtelo pero estaba decidida a olvidar todo incluida esa carta..pero...la realidad esque aun siento algo por Tsubasa y no te mereces que nadie juegue con tus sentimientos, tu te mereces a alguien que se de a ti al 100 y yo..ahora...siento que no podria,necesito tiempo para curar mis heridas-dijo Sanae dando la espalda al muchacho que la escuchaba en silencio.

Tras una larga pausa en la que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Sanae, Taro fue acercandose poco a poco a Sanae hasta que la rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda, esta al notarlo abrio los ojos de par en par, Taro apoyo su cabeza contra el cabello de Sanae mientras le susurraba al oido, con su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo mojado

-Te amo Sanae..

Sanae no podia ni moverse las palabras de Taro le habían impactado, despues de haberle confesado todo el seguia a su lado, es mas le habia dicho que la amaba, el corazon de Sanae se disparo, nadie nunca le habia dicho esas palabras, continuaron asi abrazados por un rato hasta que Taro volvio hablar al oido de la chica.

-dejame ayudarte, dejame entrar en tu corazon, solo quiero estar a tu lado no te pido nada más, esperare hasta que tu corazón se decida por que te amo como nunca pense amar a nadie,y mientras haya un rayo de luz seguire luchando por ti.

-Taro...-Sanae no pudo evitar llorar con mas fuerza antes, se dio la vuelta y apreto su rostro contra el pecho de Taro, mientras el la abrazaba y la miraba dulcemente,

Poco a poco Taro se separo, la lluvia habia amainado y las nubes dejaban paso a una noche estrellada

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Taro recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo-tu madre tiene que estar preocupada

-Si...sera lo mejor..-dijo Sanae secandose la lagrimas

Amabos caminaban en silencio,Sane miraba al suelo, no sabia ni que decir, las palabras de Taro habian sonado tan sinceras y ella solo sabia dudar, se odiaba a si misma, tenia a su lado al chico mas maravilloso del mundo, y solo se preguntaba por que no podia amarlo con la misma intensidad que habia amado a su Tsubasa, y aun asi el permanecia a su lado, Sanae se perdia en sus pensamientos cuando al fin llegaron a casa de Sanae.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado-dijo Sanae aun con la mirada hacia el suelo

-Sanae lo que te dije antes fue de corazon, pero no quiero que te sientas presionada, ya sabes lo que siento por ti y que pase lo que pase estoy a tu lado para lo que necesites, y solo te pido ahora mismo tu amistad,

-Taro..yo...

-Debes contestarle

-¿qué?

-A Tsubasa, debes contestarle a su carta, creo que te hara bien, no creo que ignorar su carta y lo que sientes por él te ayude en algo, las cosas hay que enfrentarlas y por mucho miedo que me de las consecuencias que pueda llevar, tienes que hacerlo, hasta que no hables con el no sabras si tu corazon lo ha olvidado

-Pero yo...

-Sanae no te preocupes por mi el algo que debes hacer además...Tsubasa en mi amigo y no quiero hacer nada a sus espaldas ni intentar interferir entre vosotros, es algo entre tú y él, y yo le aprecio demasiado para intentar separaros, si tu corazon ha de elegir que sea totalmente en libertad

-Taro...gracias...no se que haria sin ti..de verdad gracias por ser tan comprensivo..

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, y ahora sera mejor que entres o vas a pillar una pulmonia y ahi tu madre me mata- dijo Taro con una mano en la nuca intentando quitarle tension al momento

-buenas noches Taro...

-buenas noches Sanae-Taro hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse cuando hubo doblado la esquina se paro en seco y cerrando el puño pego un puñetazo contra la pared

-"por que ahora Tsubasa por que vienes a aparecer ahora, él no se la merece, solo la ha echo sufrir y aun asi le sigue amando, pude verlo en sus ojos, pero te lo advierto Tsubasa como hayas vuelto a su vida para hacerla sufrir,me olvidare que eres mi amigo.."

Mientras Sanae habia entrado en su casa, con los ojos un poco llorosos (esta chica se va a deshidratar de tanto llorar XD ) pero se los seco rapidamente cuando su madre fue a recibirla.

-Hola hija, dios mio estas empadada, corre a cambiarte y luego bajas mientras te preparo un chocolate y me cuentas los detalles

-mama si no te importa te lo cuento mañana, esque estoy un poco cansada, caminamos mucho hoy

-como quieras, pero...seguro que solo es cansancio, te noto rara,¿ha pasado algo?-preguntó la sñra Nakasawa al ver los ojos de su hija

-No mama no ha pasado nada no rte preocupes, me lo que pasado muy bien pero esque fuimos a muchos sitios y ma agote, eso es todo-dijo Sanae mientras subia las escaleras hacia su habitacion.

La muchacha se cambio de ropa y se seco el pelo, mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza y a lo que Taro le dijo acerca de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, sabia que tenia razón pero le daba miedo dar el paso, cual seria la reaccion de Tsubasa y lo peor cual seria su propia reacción, sabia que podia hacer mucho daño a Taro y ademas afectar la amistad entre ambos muchachos, el mundial juvenil sub 20 se acercaba y sabia que Tsubasa volveria a Japón tras sus tres años de ausencia, para liderar a la seleccion japonesa, asi que por fin lo volveria a ver, pero tenia tanto miedo a eso reecuentro como a la reacción de Tsubasa cuando se enterara de los sentimientos de Taro.

-¿que debo hacer, deberia escribirle como me dijo Taro,...pero..no tengo ni idea de que le voy a decir, Yukari y Kumi me dijeron que tenia que olvidarme de una vez por todas, pero se que no podre, no podre hasta que le tenga delante y aclare las cosas con él, quedan dos meses para el mundial sub 20 y él regresará...

Sanae dudaba, no sabia que hacer, hasta que al final decidio que lo mejor seria escribirle antes de verse, pues problamente cuando lo tuviera delante no seria capaz de decirle todo lo que queria, asi que se sento en su escritoria y comenzó a escribir

"_Querido Tsubasa_

_Me ha sorprendido tu carta, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra que hayas empezado a recorrer el camino que te llevará a tu sueño, he dudado mucho si escribirte esta carta o no, pero se que hay muchas cosas pendientes y que si no me hago cargo de ellas no podré seguir adelante, sabes, muchas veces me he preguntado como hubiera sido si aquel dia en el aeropuerto me hubieras dejado terminar aquella frase, pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir de lo que hubiera sido o dejara de haber sido, la realidad esque te fuistes, que no te suene a reproche jamas podría reprocharte nada ni odiarte, pero tengo que seguir adelante Tsubasa, tengo que dejar de mirar atrás, y no se si en ese camino hacia delante estarás tu tambien presente o serás solo un bonito recuerdo de mi pasado.Pero se que hasta que no te vea no sabre eso, asi que esperare hasta entonces para dar respuesta a esa pregunta, además tengo algo que decirte algo que prefiero que sepas de mis labios, asi que espero tu regreso, hasta entonces se despide._

_Sanae Nakasawa._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo!jeje bueno me tarde en el nuevo capitulo pero he estado ocupada y no habia

podido escribir,bueno parece que la cosa se va a complicar bastante en el proximo capitulo con la llegada de

nuestro querido Tsubasa a Japón y con el reencuentro con Sanae, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y

como no gracias por sus reviews!y por las ganas con las que siguen el fic eso me anima mucho jeje

pues lo dicho espero que sigan leyendo la historia que se acercan capitulos interesantes jeje, habra que

hacerse publicidad.Un saludo a todos! nos vemos en el capitulo 8.


	8. Juntos de nuevo

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo 8: Juntos de nuevo.**

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que Sanae escribio a Tsubasa, en ese tiempo apenas si vio a Taro, iba animarlo a los partidos de su nuevo equipo de futbol pero poco más, Taro la evitaba y Sanae lo sabía,eso en cierta manera la entristecia, había perdido esa complicidad que habian llegado a tener, pero a pesar de la fuerza de voluntad del muchacho por intentar ser un simple amigo y apoyarla no podía tenerla cerca,le dolía demasiado ademas de no querer hacer nada que pudiera presionarla o incomodarla por eso decidio manternerse distante por un tiempo.

El verano había llegado y Sanae junto con algunos de sus amigos habian logrado superar la prueba de acceso a la universidad, la muchacha había elegido estudiar periodismo, queria ser corresponsal deportivo de algun periodico, pùes despues de tantos años siguiendo cada partido de sus amigos se había interesado realmente por esta profesión ademas de poder disfrutar de otra de sus pasiones, viajar por todo el mundo.

Mientras en Brasil Tsubasa se disponia a coger un avión rumbo a Japón, estaba bastante nervioso, no solo por regresar a su tierra tras tres años de ausencia sino tambien por el reencuentro que lo esperaba y que deseaba tanto.

-Bueno Tsubasa recuerda todo lo que has aprendido aqui y da mucha caña en el mundial

-Gracias Roberto, no te preocupes Japón ganará el mundial y por fin tendremos el reconocimiento que merece el futbol japones

-Ese es el Tsubasa Ozora que me gusta ver, y que ¿estas nervioso? hace mucho que no vas a Japón

-La verdad esque si, pero me muero de ganas de llegar y asi poder ver a mis amigos y a mi familia les añoré mucho

_Ding Dong Ding_

_-Ultimo aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Tokyo por favor embarquen por puerta dos,gracias_

-Bueno ese es mi vuelo,hasta pronto Roberto nos veremos en el mundial y dile a santana que pienso derrotarle

-Adios Tsubasa, cuidate y descuida se lo dire estoy deseando presenciar ese partido, da recuerdos a tu familia

Tsubasa hizo un gesto con la mano y embarcó, entró en el avión y se acomodó en su asiento,mientras esperaba que despegaran el joven miraba por la ventana y solo una persona esta en su mente, Sanae, recordaba lo sucedido hacía dos meses atrás.

------------------------------Flasback--------------------------------------------------

-Venga Tsubasa remata ya!-gritaba Roberto desde la banda

-Eso esta hecho!-dijo Tsubasa remantando y marcando un gol espectacular

-Bueno chicos ya vale por hoy de entrenamiento mañana nos espera la final de la copa brasileña y quiero que esteis en forma y descansados-dijo Roberto dando por terminado el entrenamiento del dia

Los chicos se dirigieron al vestuario, cuando un ayudante del eqipo se acerco a Tsubasa..

-Perdone señor Ozora, siento molestarle pero ha llegado una carta para usted esta mañana se olvidaron de poner el numero de su casa y la han traido al estadio

-Muchas gracias Mauricio-dijo Tsubasa cogiendo la carta mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa al ver el remitente, era una carta de Sanae, le había contestado.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo pues estaba ansioso por leer la carta de la muchacha, una vez listo se dirigió hacia las gradas del estadio del Sau Paulo y se dispuso a leer la carta de la muchacha

"_Querido Tsubasa_

_Me ha sorprendido tu carta, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, me alegra que hayas empezado a recorrer el camino que te llevará a tu sueño, he dudado mucho si escribirte esta carta o no, pero se que hay muchas cosas pendientes y que si no me hago cargo de ellas no podré seguir adelante, sabes, muchas veces me he preguntado como hubiera sido si aquel dia en el aeropuerto me hubieras dejado terminar aquella frase, pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir de lo que hubiera sido o dejara de haber sido, la realidad esque te fuistes, que no te suene a reproche jamas podría reprocharte nada ni odiarte, pero tengo que seguir adelante Tsubasa, tengo que dejar de mirar atrás, y no se si en ese camino hacia delante estarás tu tambien presente o serás solo un bonito recuerdo de mi pasado.Pero se que hasta que no te vea no sabre eso, asi que esperare hasta entonces para dar respuesta a esa pregunta, además tengo algo que decirte algo que prefiero que sepas de mis labios, asi que espero tu regreso, hasta entonces se despide._

_Sanae Nakasawa._"

Tsubasa no sabía que pensar despues de leer aquello, la carta desprendía un tono de tristeza y no sabía por que, seguramente lo que Sanae quería decirle esque era demasiado tarde y que ya le había olvidado pero eso no le importaba estaba dispuesto a recuperarla a como diera lugar.

-Sanae...no pienso volver a perderte, en dos meses comienza el mundial y regresare a Japón, y entonces haré lo que haga falta para recuperarte y para que me perdones..luchare por ganar el mundial y tu corazón...-dijo Tsubasa mientras contemplaba una hermosa puesta de sol desde las gradas del estadio.

--------------------------Fin Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Han pasado dos meses desde que recibi la carta de Sanae y ya voy rumbó a Japón, esperame Sanae ya estoy llegando.

Mientras en Japón, Sanae estaba que se subía por las paredes del puro nerviosismo que tenia encima pues Ryo acababa de llamarla para decirle que Tsubasa venia de camino, no se lo podía creer por fin volvería a verle a escuchar su vozy no podía evitar sentirse feliz y a la vez culpable por ese sentimiento de felicidad despues de como lo estaba pasando de mal Taro con esa situación, de repente llamaron a la puerta

-Kumi, Yukari que hacen aquí?-preguntó Sanae al abrir la puerta y encontrar a sus amigas

-Hemos venido a buscarte, asi que apurate y cambiate de ropa que al final llegaremos tarde-dijo Kumi empujando a la chica hacia su habitación

-¿que llegaremos tarde adonde? no entiendo

-Pues adonde va a ser a recoger a Tsubasa al aeropuerto, Ryo a llamado a todos y vamos a ir a recibirle-dijo Yukari

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡En serio? me cambio en un minuto y nos vamos-dijo Sanae echando a correr escaleras arriba

-Esta chica no tiene remedio cuando de Tsubasa se trata-dijo Kumi

-Tienes razón solo espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo o saldrá lastimada y lo que es peor podría hacerle mucho daño a Taro despues de como la ha tratado él, si te soy sincera no me agrada que Tsubasa haya vuelto, le tengo mucho aprecio pero siento que Sanae va a sufrir mucho con su regreso, solo espero equivocarme-dijo Yujari con cara de preocupación

En otra parte de la ciudad Taro estaba entrenandose con su equipo, era el último entrenamiento antes de irse con la selección, cuando recibio una llamada al movil.

-Dime Ryo ¿que pasa?

-Hola Taro, oye estas libre esta tarde

-mmmm...no se creo que si ¿por qué?

-Esque vamos a ir a recibir a Tsubasa a Tpkyo y claro no puede faltar su mejor amigo

-... (pobre Taro no sabia que Tsubasa venia)

-Taro?..oye..estas ahí

-si si perdona esque no sabia que Tsubasa volvia, esto...sabes si Sanae va a ir

-si claro las chicas han ido a recogerla

-lo siento Ryo pero me temo que no voy a poder ir, me acaban de decir que esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento..pero dale recuerdos a Tsubasa de mi parte

-vaya que pena no sera lo mismo sin ti..pero bueno nos veremos todos en la reunión de la selección hasta pronto Taro-dijo Ryo despiendose y colgando

-"lo siento Sanae...pero no puedo..no soportaria verte junto a él"-pensaba Taro mientras sentía que una gran tristeza le invadia mientras una pequeña lagrima recogia su mejilla mientras escondia su mirada.

Eran las 4:00 de la tarde y el avión de Tsubasa había comenzado a descender en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, todos sus amigos le esperaban en la puerta de desembarque, y a Sanae casi se le sale el corazón cuando oyo el aviso de llegada

_Ding dong ding_

_"El avión procedente de Sau Paulo ha efectuado su llegada, se va a proceder al desembarque por puerta 4"_

Los viajeros comenzaron a salir, Sanae mantenia sus ojos en la puerta, cada vez que salía alguien el corazón le daba un vuelco pensado que tal vez el próximo en salir fuera él, hasta que...

-¡¡¡Ahí está!Tsubasa estamos aquí-gritó Kumi saltando y agitando la mano para atraer la atención del muchacho

Este la vio y saludo con la mano, Sanae se quedó inmovil al verle, ahí estaba no era un sueño lo que tantas veces había deseado al fin era una realidad, ahí estaba sonriendo como siempre, con su dulce sonrisa.Todos salieron corriendo hacia su amiga para saludarle mientras las tres chicas se quedaron un poco mas alejadas, para dejar a los chicos saludarse agusto.

-Tsuby, al fin te tardaste en volver eh? eso no se hace no puedes tratar asi a tus amigos-dijo Ryo haciendo como que le echaba una regañina

-lo siento chicos de veras, no tengo mas excusa que la que estuve trabajando muy duro en Brasil-dijo tsubasa con la mano en la nuca sonriendo

-Dejalo Ryo ya sabes que Tsubasa vive para el futbol no le vamos a cambiar a estas alturas-dijo Jun provocando la risa de todos

Todos hablaban animadamente y Tsubasa les contaba sus experiencias en Brasil, mientras que Sanae lo obsevaba a cierta distancia para variar el muchacho no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Venga Sanae este es el momento que tanto has esperado, que haces ahí parada-dijo Kumi mientras le pegaba un empujoncito hacia donde se encontraba Tsubasa

Su corazón latí a mil por hora, podia oirlo palpitar con fuerza y sentía mariposas en el estomago, poco a poco se fue acercando, cuando al fin Tsubasa volteo y la vió, sus ojos se encontraron y sanae se paro en seco con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada al maximo al ver los ojos del chico posados en ella se quedaron asi un instante mirandose mientras sentia el mundo desaparecer a su alrededor, pocoa poco Tsubasa fue avanzando hasta ella, hasta quedar parado justo delante de la muchacha

-Hola Sanae-dijo Tsubasa en tono dulce y sonriendola

-Ho..hola..Tsubasa- contesto la muchacha bajando la mirada sonrojada-bienvenido

-gracias...sabes te he echado de menos...

-Tsubasa...-Sanae alzo la mirada y no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza al muchacho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno ya tenemos a nuestro Tsubasa en Japón, mi pobre Tarito lo que le queda por pasar

con el regreso del joven capitan japones, ¬¬ y Sanae ya podía tener mas delicadeza con mi Tarito jeje

bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no me odien por tratar asi a Tarito que ya veo que muchas soy

fan de él jeje pero en el amor para ser feliz primero hay que sufrir un poquito jeje.

Y como siempre les agradezco sus reviews me hacer refeliz! me encanta leerlos de verdad

y me animan a actualizar pronto ya ven en dos dias tienen el nuevo capitulo jaja, bueno espero que les

siga gustando la historia en el proximo capitulo les adelanto que llega el reencuentro de Tsubasa y Taro

hasta entonces me despido ;) nos vemos en el capitulo 9.


	9. Y contigo fuimos tres

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo 9: Y contigo fuimos tres.**

Han pasado dos dias desde el regreso de Tsubasa a Japón, pero apenas le había dado tiempo al chico a instalarse y a ponerse al día de todo lo ocurrido en esos tres años, sabía que algunos de sus amigos había decidido compaginar el futbol con los estudios unirversitarios como el caso de Mamoru o Sawada, ya había visitado a casi todos sus amigos intimos pues a los demás los veria la reunion de la selacción solo le quedaba una visita por hacer y la había guardado para el final por se la mas especial.

-Buenos dias mamá-dijo Tsubasa bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina

-Buenos dias hijo, otra vez vas a salir, no paras en casa ni dos minutos, esas son las ganas que tienes de estar con tu familia despues de tres años-dijo la sñra Ozora enojada con su hijo

-Vaya si me ha salido celosa, venga mamá te prometo pasar la tarde en casa- dijo Tsubasa dondole un beso en la mejilla a su madre pues sabía como camelarla.

-eres un embaucador Tsubasa Ozora igualito que tu padre, bueno y donde iras hoy, supongo que a ver a tu amigo Taro no?

-¿¿¡¡Que? Taro esta aquí-dijo tsubasa sorprendido pues aun no sabia de la presencia de Taro en Japón

-Claro lleva unos tres meses aqui, eso es lo que sabes de tus amigos ay! hijo si esque solo piensas en el dichoso futbol

-como quieres que lo supiera, pense que llegaria pasado mañana con Genzo, pero me has dado uno gran sorpresa mama ire averlo hoy ¿sabes donde vive?

-No...mm..pero seguro que Sanae lo sabe, cuando Taro llego pasaban mucho rato juntos

-eso me viene que ni pintado, ire a ver a Sanae y luego le dire que me acompañe a ver a Taro (waa eso solo se le ocurre a Tsubasa jeje) hasta luego mama!.

Tsubasa salio disparado rumbo a casa de Sanae, acostumbrado a entrenar todos los dias ahora le sobraba energía por todos lados asi que corría tan rápido que llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a casa de Sanae, estaba feliz pues por fin podría hablar con ella a solas despues de tanto tiempo y ademas despues se reencontraria con su mejor amigo del mundo, pensaba que el dia no podia presentarse mejor.

_Ding Dong_

-Ya voy yo!-se oyo la voz de Sanae

-Bueno dias Sanae!

-Tsu..Tsu..Tsubasa!-dijo la chica totalmente sorprendida quedando paralizada

-Sanae..estas bien? parece que has visto aun fantasma

-esto..si jeje perdona esque no esperaba tu visita por favor entra

-Perdona tenia que haberte avisado

-No... no importa, yo...bueno..-Sanae no sabia que decir no se creia que tuviera al muchacho delante-a que debo tu visita

-Desde cuando eres tan formal, que ha sido de aquella chica que se dejaba la voz en la banda del campo animando

-pues ha madurado y por si no te has dado cuenta ya soy toda una mujer um!-dijo sanae con cara de indignacion

-Pues claro que me he dado cuenta, además una mujer muy hermosa-dijo tsubasa aganchandose mientras acercaba su cara a la de Sanae sonriendo

La chica al oir eso sumado al acercamiento del muchacho se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa, era tipico del joven capitan japones hacer ese tipo de comentarios a no ser que fueras un balón claro.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo Tsubasa Ozora, ya no me acordaba de lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser-dijo sanae mirando hacia otro lado para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Pero si te lo digo en serio, nunca entendere a las mujeres si no le dices lo lindas que son se enojan y si se lo dices tambien se enojan-dijo Tsubasa racandose la cabeza a modo de duda

-Bueno me vas a decir a que has venido o solo es para meterte conmigo

-Esa es mi Sanae-dijo tsubasa dando una palmada-bueno queria hablar contigo, hace mucho que no nos vemos y...

-Dime...

-Oye por que no mejor vamos a dar un paseo, hace un dia fantastico y quiero ver lo que ha cambiado la ciudad

-Esta bien, me cambio y nos vamos-dijo sanae intentanto disimular su emocion por salir con Tsubasa

Ambos salieron de casa de Sanae, la chica pensaba cuando llego Tsubasa que no sabría como tratarlo, pero ahora tras el primer encuentro a solas se sentia igual que los años de secundaria pasados junto al muchacho, sintio recuperar aquella amistad que creia perdida.Estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad hasta que decidieron pasear por un parque cercano

-Te acuerdas de la última vez que paseamos por este parque-dijo Tsubasa pensativo

-claro que me acuerdo como iba a olvidarlo, fue de regreso de la clinica donde fuimos a que te trataran la lesion del hombro que te hiciste durante aquel campeonato

-Vaya buena memoria-dijo Tsubasa sonriendo

-¬¬...y sabes tambien me acuerdo que tuve que salir corriendo detras tuya por que me dejaste atras para ver el partido del Furano

-demasiada buena memoria para mi gusto-dijo Tsubasa echandose a reir

Así pasaron dos horas que a ambos le parecieron minutos, Sanae le conto todo acerca de su vida en los últimos tres años, claro que omitio la última parte todavia no estaba lista para contarle acerca de Taro, no queria estropear el dia que estaba viviendo al lado del chico de sus sueños asi que decidio no contarselo por ahora, por otro lado tsubasa no paro de hablar de su equipo en Brasil y de todos los partidos que allí jugo (¬¬ si ya sabemos que este chico es monotema jaja), despues de un rato sentados en una banca, tsubasa invito a Sanae a un helado.

-Por cierto Sanae, te puedo pedir un favor

-Claro dime si esta en mi mano

-Quiero que me acompañés a ver a Taro, me han dicho que esta en Japón y tengo muchisimas ganas de verle

Sanae al oir eso se quedo helada, hasta se le cayó el helado al suelo, no podia creerlo, sabia que Tsubasa y taro tendrian que verse pero no imaginaba que tendría que ser ella quien los reuniera

-Sanae..estas bien te quedaste pálida de repente

-...es..estoy bien..solo que no voy a poder ir, mejor te doy la direccion y vas tú

-venga..yo quiero que tu me acompañes, no te puedes negar-dijo Tsubasa mirandola dulcemente, mirandola asi pensaba Sanae no podia negarle nada

-Estas bien..."dios mio Sanae como eres tan debil, el te mira y ya le concedes,todo sabes en el lio que te acabas de meter"-se decia a si misma la muchacha

Ambos muchachos se pusieron rumbo a casa de Taro, sanae ahora permanecia callada, a cada paso que daba el corazon se le aceleraba un poco mas, rogaba por que Taro no estuviera en casa, y asi llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde vivia Taro, Tsubasa subio las escaleras ansioso por reecontrarse con su amigo, mientras que Sanae iba lo mas despacio que podía

-Venga sanae, un poco más despacio e irias para atrás

-ya voy recuerda que soy una señorita y no esta bien que corra de esa manera

-vaya con ese paso crei que eras una tortuga-dijo Tsubasa haciendo enojar a la chica

-¡¡que has dicho! ahora veras-diciendo eso la chica subio las escaleras corriendo hacia Tsubasa con la manoalzada dispueta hacerle pagar por sus palabras pero cuando iba alcanzarle el chico le cogio de la muñeca atrayendola para si

-te ves muy linda enojada-dijo Tsubasa en un susurro al oido de la chica

A sanae casi se le sale el corazon al escuhar eso, ahora estaba pegada al pecho del muchacho, y sus palabras habían sonado tan dulces, no se sentía asi desde el dia en que ella y Taro salieron, cuando esta recordo aquello sintio ganas de llorar, como le estaba haciendo eso a Taro que se había portado tan tiernamente con ella, y se había olvidado y todo por lo que Tsubasa solo consideraba un juego pues en todo el rato no le había mencionado nada que pudiera indicarle a la muchacha que habia regresado a por ella.

-Bueno en que pìso vive Taro-dijo Tsubasa cogiendo la mano de la chica

-en el 3ºA-dijo Sanae con la mirada hacia el suelo recordando la primera vez que Taro le cogio la mano

_---------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------_

Los dos salieron con cuidado para que no los pillaran, ahora estaban dando un paseo por los jardines, y de repente Sanae se habia dado cuenta de que Taro y ella seguian de la mano

-Esto...Taro..

-¿que pasa? tienes hambre

-no...esque...solo era-Sanae bajo la mirada hacia la mano levemente sonrojada, pero para sorpresa de la chica Taro ni se inmuto

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto Taro

-No! no es eso..

-Entonces todo bien-dijo Taro sonriendole, no queria soltarle de la mano habia decidido que tenia que actuar con mas seguridad si queria conquistar a la muchacha

_--------------------------Fin Flashback-----------------------------------------------_

Estaban justo delante de la puerta de Taro y justo cuando Tsubasa llamó al timbre, sanae hizo un gesto brusco soltandose de la mano del chico, Tsubasa la miro extrañado de su actitud y justo cuando iba a preguntarle la puerta se abrio

-¡¡Taro!

-Tsu..Tsu..Tsubasa!-dijo Taro con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Que alegria verte! como no me dijistes que estabas en Japón-dijo Tsubasa mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo

Taro no sabía que hacer , pero en verdad se alegraba mucho de verlo, asi que le correspondio al abrazo, pero se soltó cuando vio a la persona detrás de Tsubasa

-Sanae...

-Hola Taro-dijo Sanae en un murmullo mirando a Taro con tristeza

Asi se quedaron un instante, pero lo suficiente como para que la chica notara que Taro ya no la miraba con ese ojos tiernos y dulces llenos de amor e ilusion, sino con dolos, reflejo de todo lo que había sufrido por ella

-Bueno amigo donde esta tu hospitalidad no nos invitas a pasar-dijo tsubasa rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo

-Si claro, perdonarme pasad por favor y acomodaros-dijo taro friamente

Los tres entraron en el apartamente y se acomodaron en un pequeño sofa del acogedor salon, Taro y Tsubasa comenzaron hablar para ponerse al dia de sus vidas, mientras que Sanae permanecia callada con la mirada clavada en ambos chicos, ahi estaban los dos que luchaban por su corazon, solo esperaba que con lo que fuera a pasar, nada entre ellos cambiara, pues Taro a pesar de todo queria mucho a Tsubasa y le consideraba mucho mas que un amigo, y pensaba que no podia culparlo por intentar recuperar a Sanae (T-T pero que lindo y rebueno es Taro).

-Sanae!-grito Tsubasa

-eh?..que?-dijo la muchacha saliendo de sus pensamientos

-te he preguntad que si te apetece venir a mi casa a comer, en que mundos andas

-perdona estaba distraida, pues esto.. no puedo la verdad esque tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Sanae levantandose dispuesta a marcharse no soportaba mas la situacion.

-bueno como quieras ya te he secuestrado bastante por hoy, pero solo espera un momento que llame a mi madre para avisarle que viene Taro y te acompañamos te parece bien Taro

-Por mi perfecto

-bueno me esperais aqui un momento esque aqui no hay demasiada cobertura asi que mejor me voy fuera a llamar-dijo tsubasa sacando su celular y saliendo del apartamento

Taro y Sanae permanecian en silencio, la muchacha mantenia sus ojos clavados en el suelo, no se atrevia a mirar a la cara a Taro,cuando notó que este se acercaba

-No se lo has dicho ¿cierto?-dijo taro haciendo que la muchacha lo mirara sorpendida

-no...

mira Sanae no quiero que andes sufriendo cada vez que yo y tsubasa estemos juntos...asi que he tomado una decision,

-Taro...no sigas por favor-dijo Sanae notando que de un momento a otro las lagrimas acudirian a sus ojos-es cierto que estoy muy feliz de la vuelta de Tsubasa pero solo por que es mi amigo...todavia no se lo que siento...pero si se algo..no quiero perderte Taro..tengo mucho miedo de perderte

-Sanae...-dijo taro totalmente sorependido por la reaccion de la muchacha

La chica no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzo sobre el muchacho, solo la idea de que Taro se alejara de ella, que no volviera a tratarla como lo habia echo, hacia que su corazon se rompiera, no podia creer lo que estaba sintiendo, sobre todo cuando tenia a Tsubasa a su lado, lo que la confundio mas de lo que estaba

-Perdoname por hacerte pasar esto pero por favor no digas que te vas de mi lado...yo..no lo soportaria-dijo la muchacha abrazada a taro

El chico a pesar de haber tomado una firme decision dias atras,sintio que no podia negarse, la amaba demasiado, y eso le demostro que podia luchar, que tenia aun esperanzas a pesar del regreso de su amigo

-Esta bien Sanae..te dije que te apoyaria y que te esperararia pero...-la cara de Taro adquirio un tono seria y aparto a Sanae de él- tengo que decirselo a Tsubasa, es mi amigo y se merece la verdad y que yo se la diga..tengo que decirle que te amo Sanae...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Aqui me encuentro de nuevo para traerles el nuevo capitulo, bueno me parece que me pase demasiado

de largo esta vez jeje pero esque cuando empiezo a escribir me sale solo y no se cuando parar,

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y yo me digo que acaparadora esta Sanae podia compartir

digo yo jaja, bueno locuras mias aparte XD gracias de new por todos los reviews que me han dejado!

soy feliz!sobre todo por que les sigue gustando yo pensaba que al 3º capitulo se iba aburrir de mi asi que

infinitas gracias por seguir ahi se los digo de corazon, que para mi son muy importantes, bueno un saludo y nos

vemos en el **_capitulo 10: La verdad al descubierto._**


	10. La verdad al descubierto

**-...- -- hablar**

**"..."-- pensamiento**

**(...)-- comentarios de la autora**

**Todos los personajes de captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi**

**LUCHANDO POR UN SUEÑO**

**Capitulo 10: La verdad al descubierto.**

Sanae permanecia clavada en el suelo con la mirada perdida,deseaba evitar que Tsubasa se enterara de la situación, pues sabía que solo empeoraria las cosas, pero tambien sabía que era inútil intentar persuadir a Taro, el quería ser sincera con su amigo, no se merecia que le ocultara una cosa así.

-Esta bien...pero por favor espera que hable yo primero con él

-No Sanae es algo que debo hacer yo, pero tranquila lo hare cuando sea el momento adecuado, no quiero ponerte en una situación dificil pero comprende que es algo que tengo que hacer

En ese momento entró Tsubasa...

-Listo ya podemos irnos...¿ha pasado algo?-dijo tsubasa mirando la cara de ambos

-No...esque le he dicho a Taro que mejor me voy sola, llegaré antes y el se ha empeñado en que me acompañeis y pues me he tenido que poner seria-dijo Sanae intentando disimular.

-Si esque eres una cabezota Nakasawa-dijo Tsubasa pegandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a la chica.

-Bueno tengo que irme ya, dale recuerdos a tu familia Tsubasa, adios chicos-dijo sanae saliendo apresuradamente del apartamento.

Taro y Tsubasa poco despues tambien dejaron el apartamento rumbo a casa del joven capitan japones, hablaron de muchas cosas por el camino pero sobre todo de su pasion, el futbol y el mundial, (¬¬ como no XD), pasaron el dia juntos recordando viejos tiempos, y viendo fotos de cuando ambos formaban la pareja de oro del Nankatsu F.C.

-Eran buenos tiempos verdad?-dijo tsubasa mirando el album de fotos

-Si...todo era mas sencillo entonces-dijo Taro medio pensativo

-por que lo dices?te noto raro Taro desde que nos reencontramos

-eh?..no no es nada solo añoro esos tiempos, solo teniamos que preocuparnos de jugar al futbol

-bueno no esque haya cambiado mucho la cosa-dijo tsubasa echandose a reir

-Tienes razón..-dijo Taro sonriendo con algo de tristeza en la voz, no sabia como decirle lo de Sanae pues sabia que eso les afectaria a su amistad.

La noche llegó y Taro se dispuso a marcharse, en verdad queria mucho a Tsubasa y por mucho que quisiera no podía verlo como un rival en ningun aspecto.

-Bueno Taro nos vemos en la concentración de la selección pasado mañana

-Tsubasa...yo...

-¿Pasa algo taro?

-quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho y que pase lo que pase siempre te considerare mi mejor amigo, aunque en algun momento no pueda parecerlo

-No entiendo..por que me dices eso

-solo recuerdalo vale?..nos vemos Tsubasa

Tsubasa se quedó descolocado con las palabras de su amigo no entendia a que venia eso, durante todo el día Taro se había comportado de una manera extraña, algo distante, pero Tsubasa no le dio mayor importancia (ya sabemos que es un pelin despistado y le cuesta pillar las cosas --u jeje).

El dia que la selección se reunia por fin había llegado, todos los convocados estaban presentes, incluso Genzo que acababa de llegar de Alemania. La reunión duró unas dos horas en las que el seleccionador les explicó el sistema de juego que queria poner en marcha en el mundial, hablaron sobre los equipos rivales más fuertes a los que tendrían que enfrentarse y las estrategias a seguir.Cuando la reunion hubo terminado los chicos se quedaron hablando felices por estar juntos de nuevo.

-Genzo ya era hora de que dignaras aparecer, eres peor que Tsubasa que ya es decir-dijo Ryo entre risas

-Bueno chicos ya saben que labrarse un hueco en el fútbol europeo no es nada fácil, he tenido que dejar de lado muchas cosas entre ella el venir a Japón. pero me alegro de haber vuelto, y reencontrarlos

-Como se nota que esta acostumbrado a soltar discursitos delante de las camaras-dijo Mamoru haciendo reir a todo el equipo

-Nos alegra que hayas vuelto Genzo, contigo junto a Tsubasa, Taro y Hyuga tenemos el mundial casi en el bolsillo-dijo Jun

-Hey! no se olvidan del defensa numero 1 de Japon-dijo Ryo haciendo una posturita

-¬¬..mientras no metas gol en propia puerta nos daremos por satifechos Ryo-dijoTaki recordando cuando Ryo marco un autogol durante el 1º campeonato del Nankatsu.

-cometes un error una vez y te marcan de por vida...-dijo Ryo haciendo circulos con el dedo en el suelo

-Bueno chicos tengo que marcharme, me toca revisión con el médico,nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento-dijo Jun

-Si yo tambien me voy, tengo cosas pendientes que debo arreglar antes de irnos-dijo Hyuga

Asi uno a uno se fueron marchando hasta que solo quedaron Taro, Genzo, Ryo y Tsubasa.

-Oigan chicos por que no vamos a mi casa a almorzar y asi podremos hablar más tranquilos, además hay algo importante que quiero contarles-dijo genzo

-¡¡Claro!-contestaron los tres chicos a la vez

Los cuatro jovenes futbolistas llegaron a la casa de Genzo, la hermosa mansión en la que paso parte de su niñez. se acomodaron en el jardin, mientras los sirvientes no paraba de traer deliciosos platos de comida, los muchachos mientras hablaban despreocupados, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunian y el tiempo se les pasaba volando

-Buenoff Genzo que ezz lo que teniaf que contarfnof-dijo ryo con la boca llena

-Ryo haz el favor de no hablar con la boca llena, que parece que han estado comiendo gallinas encima mia-dijo tsubasa sacudiendose las migas que Ryo habia lanzado provocando la risa de los otros dos chicos.

-Ejem...pues...no se como deciroslo..veran esque me da un poco de corte-dijo Genzo algo ruborizado

-Venga sueltalo ya! no nos tengas en ascuas-dijo tsubasa impaciente

-Esto...vereis..yo...voy a casarme-dijo genzo con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE?-gritaron los tres a la vez

-Pero bueno que calladito te lo tenias, te parece bonito enterarnos que tienes novia justo cuando te vas a casar-dijo Tsubasa sonriente pues se alegraba mucho por su amigo

-Vaya y parecia tonto cuando lo compramos-dijo ryo bromeando aunque el comentario se gano un zape (colleja) de Taro

-Ryo! como le dices eso...enhorabuena genzo, bueno y quien es ella, cuando sera la boda, donde la conociste-dijo taro acribillando a su amigo a preguntas

-hey hey!con tranquilidad eso son demasiadas preguntas, pues la van a conocer pronto, llegara para los previos del mundial y tenemos pensado casarnos aqui en Japon tras el mundial

-¡¡Tan pronto! waa amigo si que te diste prisa-dijo tsubasa asombrado

-Estoy seguro que es la mujer de mi vida asi que para que esperar, hablando de eso Tsubasa como vas con Sanae

Al oir eso Taro cambio radicalmente de cara, ahora estaba bastante serioy bajo la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza un vaso que tenia en la mano.

-¿¿Con sanae?-dijo Ryo un poco confuso pues era el único que no sabia sobre el asunto

-Que no se lo has contado, tu siempre tan reservado-dijo genzo

-Bueno yo...jeje..saben que no se me da bien hablar de estas cosas (¬¬ no hace falta que lo jure jeje)

-Pues aqui nuestro amigo Tsubasa ha venido dispuesto a reconquistar a Sanae-dijo genzo dondole golpecitos con el codo a Tsubasa

-¡¡Vaya! eso si es una sorpresa..pero.. tsubasa ella sufrio mucho cuando te fuiste, crees que ella quiera..ya sabes-dijo Ryo sabiendo de buena mano lo que la muchacha había pasado

-Lo se muy bien Ryo,se que por mi culpa ella ha sufrido mucho, pero he de intentarlo no quiero tener que volver a arrepentirme de no haber hecho nada para recuperarla, tengo que luchar o todo lo que he conseguido no tendra sentido

-Vaya cuando quiere nuestro amigo es muy romantico-dijo genzo con una sonrisa burlona-esta bien nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos verdad chicos!

-Esta bien cuenta conmigo pero te lo advierto Tsubasa Ozora como la vuelvas hacer sufrir te las veras conmigo-dijo Ryo agarrando por el cuello a Tsubasa bromeando

-Vale vale tranquilo, jamás pensaria en volver hacerle daño, pero sueltame-dijo Tsubasa intentando zafarse de Ryo

-Bueno y tú Taro, que dices? supongo que tammbien nos ayudaras-dijo Genzo mirando al chico

Taro no contesto permanecia con la mirada oculta en silencio, intentaba controlarse ante las palabras de Tsubasa pero al final los celos le pudieron más y soltó el vaso que apretaba de un golpe en la mesa, mientras se levantaba con una mirada desafiante hacia Tsubasa

-¿y por que crees que te la mereces?

-Taro..pero que te ocurre chico-dijo Ryo sorprendido con la actitud del muchacho

-me ocurre que no creo que Tsubasa se merezca una chica como Sanae

-Taro cortala, no sabes lo que estas diciendo-dijo genzo intentanto calmar la situacion

-Se muy bien lo que me digo Genzo, él la abandonó hace tres años y ella no ha parado de sufrir por eso, lo que no le ha importado durante estos tres años, y ahora que ha triunfado se acuerda de ella, y espera que ella se tira a sus brazos asi sin más.

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron en silencio, Tsubasa miraba seriamente a Taro y este le devolvia la mirada, asi permanecieron unos segundos, mientras los otros dos chicos no sabian que decir esa situacion les habia pillado por sorpresa, hasta que Tsubasa rompio el silencio

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Taro, eso es una cosa entre Sanae y yo, no entiendo por que de esa actitud, pero no quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo que acabas de decir por que no tienes idea de lo que yo he pasado

-bueno chicos ya vale, vamos a terminar de comer y olvidemos el asunto-dijo genzo viendo que la cosa se estaba poniendo bastante seria

-No genzo, quiero saber por que a Taro le importa tanto este asunto para decir ese tipo de cosas-dijo tsubasa manteniendo la mirada clavada en Taro

-Quieres saber por que me importa Tsubasa, pues te lo dire encantado...me importa...por que la amo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya estoy aqui de nuevo!bueno actualice muy prontito pero no me pude resistir jeje

la cosa se esta poniendo tensa entre Tsubasa y Taro pero les dejo con la intriga de la reaccion de Tsubasa

ante la revelacion de Taro hasta el proximo capitulo ;), espero que les haya gustado este y me dejen sus reviews

que me encanta leerlos, no se los he dicho nunca verdad? jajaja, pero bueno siempre me gusta

agradecerles por que ya que emplean un poquito de su tiempo en escribirlos pues es una cosa de

agradecer asi que Gracias a todos, bueno solo espero que les siga gustando el fic y espero

verlos en el proximo capitulo que paso lista :), un Saludo a Todos nos vemos

en el Capitulo 11.


End file.
